Vent de liberté
by Avengersfreak
Summary: Après avoir pris conscience des actes de violences commises à l'encontre de son fils pendant son emprisonnement, Odin décide d'envoyer Loki sur Terre dans l'espoir qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous, Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avngers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines sauf cette semaine où vous allez avoir droit au chapitre 1 presque tout de suite.

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes sensible aux couples (genre les homophobes), passez votre chemin, car on ne veut pas de commentaires négatifs sur le sujet.

**Couple : **Le couple principal est un Iron/Frost

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Prologue :

Épuisé, endolori et vaincu, Loki ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qui avait attaqué New York quelque mois plutôt. Amené à Arsgard, par l'homme qui le surnommait « frère », il avait subi le jugement du père de toute chose, qui lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs en l'enfermant dans la cellule la plus enfouie de la prison d'Asgard, celle où personne n'était plus envoyé depuis la chute des géants de Glace.

Torturée nuit et jour par l'ombre de son passé, l'obscurité était devenue son pire cauchemar. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être trahi et humilié de la sorte…

Odin était venu le chercher à la suite d'une nuit particulièrement éprouvante, il avait les yeux qui reflétaient un mélange de culpabilité et d'acceptation. Jamais Loki n'avait vu une once de remords chez cet être au combien puissant! Le grand dieu avait pris conscience de son erreur d'enfermer son second fils dans les profondeurs des donjons, tout avait pu lui être fait sans peur des répercussions d'attaquer un prince, même exilé, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que de telles horreurs auraient pu être commises dans les propres murs de sa cité. Ces actes abominables portés à l'encontre de son fils lui avaient permis de décider d'une sentence différente, il allait imposer à son fils la vie de ceux qu'il avait voulu asservir.

Comme il devait le faire en cas d'urgence, Heimdall était venu trouver Odin, pour lui dire qu'il se passait des actes à l'encontre du prince qui était perpétré depuis quelque temps. Après lui avoir montré les images de ces crimes, Odin avait décidé d'aller chercher Loki pour lui faire part de son futur. Après l'avoir découvert affaiblit par des heures de torture, il l'envoya sur Midgard…

Déjà une semaine qu'il avait été libéré et il n'était pas encore sorti de l'appartement où il avait été envoyé, il était dégoûté de tout. Il ne faisait rien, à l'exception de dormir. Son père lui avait retiré toute sa magie lorsqu'il avait été emmené à la prison et ne la lui avait pas remise en le sortant de cet enfer et en l'envoyant sur terre. Comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec Thor : lorsqu'il l'avait renvoyé d'Asgard.

Loki n'avait qu'une seule volonté : arrêter de penser. Il devait arrêter de penser puisque cela voulait dire se rappeler et il le refusait. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre selon lui, car jamais personne n'avait été traité de la sorte à Asgard, tous l'avaient trahi et cela le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il se dit cela serait facile de ce laisser mourir de faim puisqu'il était rendu mortel. Il pourrait ne même pas remarquer qu'il était mort tellement il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Cependant, il était certain que son père avait demandé à Heimdall de le surveiller. Ce qui pourrait nuire à ses plans de mourir en paix.

Tout ce qui le définissait, avant, ne lui sciait plus. Il avait même perdu cette lueur narquoise qui dansait habituellement dans ses yeux. Il sombrait dans une sorte de dépression dont seuls les gens qui avaient enduré de tels supplices pouvaient connaître. C'est donc entouré de ses pensées les plus sombres qu'il entendit un bruit.

Avait-il rêvé, ou bien quelqu'un venait-il vraisemblablement de cogner à sa porte. Il se leva enfin de son lit et alla ouvrir.

— Bonjour monsieur, dit un homme à l'air jovial, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, mais je dois faire des réparations de plomberie dans l'immeuble et pour se faire je dois vous demander de me laisser travailler quelque heures dans votre appartement.

— heu… oui? Entrez, répondit tranquillement Loki en se demandant ce qui se passait.

— Merci beaucoup, je devrais avoir terminé dans le courant de l'après-midi. Restez-vous ou préférez-vous sortir? demanda poliment l'homme.

— Sortir… mais sortir où?

— Hey, ça parait que vous êtes nouveau dans l'immeuble! Si vous aimez marcher, il y a toujours Central Park!

Loki, peu conscient des connaissances que requière le corps humain, décide d'aller dans la douche avant de sortir. Il avait oublié qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et qu'il portait le même linge qu'Odin lui avait fait revêtir à son arrivée sur Terre. Donc, il se rendit à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et prise une bonne douche chaude. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien, comme si l'eau le lavait de ses souvenirs, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et il se retrouva en serviette devant le miroir plein d'humidité qui ne laissa pas passer son reflet. C'est après quelques minutes qu'il peut remarqué que son apparence avait changé : ses cheveux noirs avaient disparu remplacé par un châtain au reflet cuivré et sa peau habituellement pâle était maintenant hâlée. Le jeune homme avait perdu du poids, aussi, et ses joues étaient plus creuse, cela accentuait encore plus son visage aux pommettes saillantes, son nez parfait et ses yeux en forme d'amande et d'un vert brillant. De plus, il avait toujours un corps de rêve, bien musclé. Il fut relativement content de ce qu'il vit et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller d'un jeans noir classique et d'un t-shirt blanc trouvé dans l'armoire posé près du lit.

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit se promener dans la ville qu'il avait essayé d'asservir quelque mois au paravent.

* * *

Alors? Avez-vous aimé? Une petite review?

Vous allez avoir droit au chapitre 1 dans les prochains jours.

Fredilitci et Lord Celestin


	2. Chapitre 1 Tournant définitif

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous, Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avngers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes sensible aux couples (genre les homophobes), passez votre chemin, car on ne veut pas de commentaires négatifs sur le sujet.

**Couple : **Le couple principal est un Iron/Frost

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines.

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - **_Tournant définitif_

La première chose que remarqua Loki était l'aveuglement provoquer par le soleil. En effet, le soleil tapait fort dans ce début d'après-midi. Le jeune prince d'Asgard laissa son regard s'étendre vers l'horizon.

Devant lui s'étirait Central Park. Tout partout des gamins se promenaient en souriant, criant et en se pourchassant. Plusieurs petits terrains de jeux y étaient visibles. Des individus tenant en laisse de petits loups très dociles et quelque peu étranges [_et voici la première rencontre entre Loki et un chien!_] se promenaient entre les arbres. On apercevait des trottoirs qui parsemaient cette grande étendue de verdure.

Cela devint étrange que de marcher parmi ce peuple qu'il n'y avait pas si loin, il avait essayé de conquérir. Assis sur un banc, il était facile pour l'ancien magicien d'observer les habitudes et les expressions de ce peuple. Il se sentit vite intriguer par la façon qu'ils avaient d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

À Asgard, il avait toujours besoin de cacher ce qu'il ressentait puisqu'un guerrier devait être fort. Cela avait toujours été difficile pour Loki de paraître quasi intouchable et froid quant au fond de lui, il était tristesse par l'indifférence involontaire d'Odin. Toujours le pressentiment d'être désavantagé par la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre de Thor.

Ce malaise continu s'était accru avec la nouvelle de son adoption. Il fallait absolument prouver sa valeur et non cacher son image par le monstre bleu et froid qui était caché au fond de son être.

C'est une petite brise qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Devant lui, deux jeunes enfants se pourchassaient. Les expressions de leurs visages firent sourire Loki. Il était toujours étonnant comment un enfant pouvait être si pur, une joie contagieuse et si innocente exclue de toute malveillance et de malheur.

Des deux petits garçons, l'un était blond blé avec les yeux bleus ciel et l'autre avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau avec de vraies émeraudes pour yeux. Le blond, qui semblait être le plus vieux des deux, brandissait son poing et semblait mener l'aventure, invisible aux regards des adultes qui passaient, ils paraissaient avoir oublié la joie d'être un enfant et de vivre dans l'imaginaire sans les soucis majeurs de la vie. L'autre, un peu plus fragile et plus petit, le suivait souriant et en suivant les cris de son aîné comme si ensemble ils allaient changé le monde.

Gamins, Thor et lui, avaient agis ainsi en se poursuivant dans les différentes salles du palais et souvent, c'était Loki qui se faisait chicaner par ça mère ou les dames de compagnie pour leur erreur. De bons souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais pu effacer puisque cela résumait son enfance joyeuse qui précédant son adolescence triste et solitaire.

Lorsque les parents s'approchaient pour venir prendre dans leurs bras leur enfant fatigué d'avoir joué aussi activement pendant plusieurs heures, Loki remarqua que la plupart des passants avaient déserté cette partie du parc. Alors, suivant son instinct, le jeune personnage se leva et poursuivit sa marche. Que des choses merveilleuses l'entouraient, il croyait presque être revenu dans ces jeunes temps où il ne voyait pas tout de façon malsaine.

Assez rapidement son corps commençait à lui montrer des signes de fatigue : les jambes qui tremblent et raides, avoir l'impression que les épaules sont de plus en plus lourdes et que le souffle devint râleur ou irrégulier. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le jeune dieu s'arrêta pour s'allonger dans l'herbe verte.

En regardant devant lui, il remarqua l'absence d'arbres pour lui cacher ce magnifique ciel d'un bleu royal parsemé du blanc des nuages qui filaient à toute allure. Se sentant enfin totalement libre, il posa ses bras par-dessous sa tête et ferma les yeux un instant. En respirant l'air frais autour de lui, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être transporté dans un lieu de paix.

Un rire se fit entendre. Étonné, le jeune prince s'assit vite fait pour voir à qui appartenait ce rire si musical. Que fut sa surprise de voir un très bel homme se tenir devant lui, surtout lorsqu'il sentit le regard de l'étranger le détailler.

Loki laissa son regard parcourir la magnifique silhouette devant lui. Un peu plus grand que lui, l'homme avait les cheveux roux, assez sombres et non ressemblants au rouge que l'on retrouve dans le feu, attachés dans son dos. La chemise noire mettait ses yeux, bleu foncé comme le fond des mers, en valeur. Bien habillé, il devait gagner assez aisément sa vie. Ce qui intriguait davantage le l'ancien dieu c'était la flamme dans les yeux. Une sorte d'espoir mêlée à de la vivacité qui s'entrechoquait au plus profond de son regard.

Semblant satisfait, l'homme lui sourit :

— Tu fais quoi comme travail?

— Pardonnez-moi...? demanda Loki complètement désemparer

— Je t'ai demandé c'est quoi ton job? Puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ce coin de Central Park, je figure que tu es nouveau ici et puisque t'as un physique de rêves, je me disais que tu serais un super beau mannequin!

— Un mannequin?! Je ne vois pas bien ce que c'est…

— Attend, je vais te montrer, dit le roux en sortant un appareil aux dimensions d'un grand livre pas très épais, qui semblait fait de verre et de métal.

L'homme pianota durant quelques instants sur cet instrument avant de le passer à Loki qui y vit des images se succéder. Sur la vidéo, un homme élégant, habillé très chic marchait de manière stylisée sur une scène où toutes les lumières étaient dirigées ver lui. Plein de gens se pressaient pour mieux le regarder passer, mais l'homme lui les ignorait totalement, mais avec tellement de classe. Loki en fut impressionné, il voulait faire cela aussi. Lui, Dieu du chaos, des malices, de la destruction, du mensonge et du feu, se faire admirer, presque vénérer par des humains… pourquoi pas! Après tout, il était exilé, pourquoi ne pas occuper son temps de manière amusante.

— Donc, tu veux que je fasse ça? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Ça et autre chose, comme des photos, des campagnes publicitaires, ce genre de trucs quoi. Tu serais parfait, tu as l'air d'avoir un corps de rêves, tu as un visage symétrique et des yeux à faire tomber.

— Oui… pourquoi pas…

— Super! Moi c'est Jayce, l'interrompit l'autre, rejoint moi ici demain vers 13 h, on va commencer ton coaching.

Les premiers jours comme mannequin ont été un peu pénibles pour le prince bani puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de porter des vêtements pour les parades de mode, mais aussi de poser pendant des heures pour certains magasins. Il faut dire qu'il apprenait très vite, tous disaient qu'il avait un talent naturel que peu avait, on dirait déjà qu'il était la version masculine tant attendue de Kate Moss.

La première journée Jayce eut beaucoup de la difficulté à le mettre à l'aise devant l'objectif, mais après quelques encouragements et quelques explications Loki se révéla être particulièrement doué pour prendre la pose. Cependant, il n'était pas juste question de ne pas bouger et sa Loki le comprit vite. Il y avait aussi un jeu d'émotion à faire partager au travers de la caméra, cela donnait de tellement belles photos. Il devait mettre en avant des sentiments tels que la tristesse, la joie, le désespoir, l'appréhension, le bien-être, comme s'il ressentait ses émotions, c'était tout un jeu d'acteur et il était si doué à cela.

Le plus difficile pour lui, c'était l'attitude des autres mannequins qui travaillaient avec lui. Certains lui étaient complètement antipathiques comme un type... Justin... au quelque chose comme ça! D'après Jayce, l'autre trouvait Loki trop... raffiné pour la compagnie. D'autres l'avaient un peu trop bien intégré.

D'abord, on pouvait compter Jayce qui devient rapidement un ami ou du moins quelqu'un d'assez proche de Loki pour le faire sortir le soir après le travail ou pendant les fins de semaine où le dieu essayait de s'isoler. Ensuite, il y avait Jessie, une pure Allemande avec un caractère de cochon si on peut dire. Toujours prête à se chicaner avec Loki sur ce qu'il mange ou sur son choix vestimentaire. Elle était toujours fière de ces petites joutes verbales avec le jeune homme et surtout, elle devenait terrible si elle réussissait à avoir le dernier mot (ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent). Toujours habillé de vêtements sombres, elle choisissait avec perfection des habits qui mettaient toujours en contraste avec sa « magnifique » chevelure dorée.

Puis, le dernier de cet étrange groupe était Charly. Souvent coquin, il était le sportif du lot. Pas super musclé, néanmoins bien bâti, il attirait facilement l'attention des jeunes demoiselles qui croisaient son chemin au grand malheur de Jessie. Il adorait animer ses soirées et rigoler aussi.

Après une semaine d'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie, ses collègues de travail, que le Loki était incapable de considérer comme des amis, décidèrent d'aller fêter dans une boîte bien connue des New-yorkais le S.O.B.'s.

C'est à contrecœur que le jeune dieu s'y rendit. Enfin, surtout parce que Jayce avait presque défoncé la porte de son appartement et aussi parce que Jessie l'avait défié qu'il n'était pas capable de passé une soirée en boîte avec eux. Évidemment, par orgueil, il avait relancé le défi en espérant de ne pas trop le regretter ensuite.

L'atmosphère était parfaite : pas trop dynamique, mais pas trop lente non plus. En effet, c'était l'endroit préféré de Jessie pour venir s'éclater et rencontrer des coups d'un soir. Ce que Loki n'avait pas vraiment le goût d'essayer. Coucher avec des midgardiens... il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas assez résistants pour baiser avec lui.

Le premier verre, nommé étrangement « sex on the beach », était correct même assez faible comparer aux boissons asgardiennes. Mais c'est plutôt le fait d'avoir accepté le challenge de Charly en faisant une compétition de shooter rempli de vodka qui embellit la soirée. Il est évident que Charly allait perdre, mais après une douzaine (c'est un ancien dieu, mais il ne faut pas pousser), le jeune mortel commençait à ne plus être sobre du tout.

Jayce eut un peu pitié de lui et lui commanda un Gin Tonic pour l'aider à « dégriser » un peu. Et se tourna pour regarder l'assemblée derrière lui :

— Tu vois le mec au milieu de la foule qui danse comme un démembré?

Bien que saoul, Loki avait quand même toute sa tête... ou du moins en partie. L'homme que pointait Jayce était dos à eux. Cheveux sombres, genre d'une teinte de brun, habits chic, mais pas trop et de belles fesses qui faisaient désirer Loki.

— Ouin et?

— Eh Ben! Il s'agit de notre plus généreux commanditaire à la compagnie. Il est aussi proprio du club. Il est riche et il paraît que c'est un génie. _Jayce regarda Loki dévêtir l'homme des yeux en se léchant presque les lèvres. _Et c'est aussi le plus grand payboy des États-Unis! Il a couché avec toutes les filles de l'agence, je me demande s'il serait intéressé par toi.

QUOI! PARDON? Loki en resta patois! Il se tourna vers Jayce :

— Comment... pourquoi..., bafouilla le plus jeune mannequin?

— Ça parait que t'es tombé sous son charme petite Star.

Loki sourit sur le surnom que lui avait donné l'équipe. _Petite Star._ Il avait été difficile d'approche au début avec les autres et faisait souvent des caprices d'où le surnom.

— Et quel est le nom de ce fabuleux célibataire?

— Il s'appelle Tony Sta...

C'est à cet instant que l'homme en question se retourna et se dirigea vers leur groupe. En horreur, Loki remarqua que son bel apollon n'était nul autre que Tony Stark, l'un des Avengers…

— Jayce... ce n'est pas le gars qui est dans Avengers... le Iron Man...?

— Bin oui! Loki tu pensais quoi? En tout cas, souris, il s'en vient voir le groupe et d'après son regard posé sur toi, il vient aussi s'informer qui est la nouvelle recrue.

Génial! La seule personne qui l'intéresser était nulle autre que son pire ennemi et le plus sexy.

* * *

Une petite review? :D

_ Prochain chapitre : 15 janvier 2014_

Fredilitci et Lord Celestin


	3. Chapitre 2 Rencontre inattendue

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous, Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avengers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes sensible aux couples (genre les homophobes), passez votre chemin, car on ne veut pas de commentaires négatifs sur le sujet.

**Couple : **Le couple principal est un Iron/Frost

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines.

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

* * *

- Salut Jayce. Alors comme ça on a un nouveau dans l'équipe? N'est-ce pas beauté? Demanda avec un sourire séducteur le milliardaire.

- Si tu ne m'as jamais vue, alors il y a de fortes possibilités que oui, abruti.

- T'ai-je déjà rencontré, tu me dis vraiment quelqu'un, quel est ton nom beauté?

- Je te laisse deviner.

Loki parti aller danser avec les autres, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire reconnaître par cet homme si exaspérant, une chance que le club était assez sombre, de cette manière Stark ne pouvait pas le détailler.

- Oh! il a un caractère comme je les aime, où l'as-tu trouvé celui-là Jayce?

- En me promenant à Central Park, il était simplement étendu dans l'herbe. Quand je lui ai proposé de faire du mannequinat, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce que c'était.

- D'où vient-il?

- Ça, je ne sais pas, il ne parle jamais de sa vie privée… Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je croirais qu'il t'intéresse. Fit remarquer le directeur de l'agence.

- Hahaha, tu es drôle, commenta le génie avec un clin d'œil en allant rejoindre les autres sur la piste de dance.

Loki dansait comme jamais il n'avait pu danser à Asgard, il se laissait complètement aller. Il se déhanchait avec ardeur, offrant un spectacle que les lumières colorées rendaient presque magique. Tous cherchaient à danser avec lui, il était impressionnant.

Alors qu'il dansait avec un autre mannequin, deux mains le prirent par les hanches et le forcèrent à se retourner et il se retrouva, à son plus grand énervement, nez à nez avec Tony Stark.

- Tu danses avec moi chéri? Demanda pour la forme Tony.

- Me donnes-tu le choix?

- Non, c'était plutôt une affirmation.

Ils se mirent à danser se manière enflammée, ils offraient un divertissement assez explicite, ils étaient seuls au monde. Les autres avaient arrêté de danser et les entouraient maintenant pour mieux regarder le spectacle offert à eux.

C'est alors que Tony vit clairement les beaux yeux verts de son compagnon de danse.

- Tu as dit que tu t'appelais comment déjà? Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux.

- Ça m'étonnerait fortement. Je… je suis nouveau en ville. Dit avec hésitation Loki

- Hey Loki, dois-je te ramener ce soir? Cria Jayce, qui avait l'air particulièrement épuisé.

- Heu… Non merci Jayce, à demain. Dis Loki en regardant avec une certaine peur vers le brun devant lui.

- Lo… Lo… Loki!

C'est à ce moment que Tony compris, comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté. C'est vrai que l'homme avait beaucoup changé, mais le timbre de sa voix et ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes, il aurait dû faire le lien. Tony n'en revenait pas, n'était-il pas supposé être enfermé pour l'éternité loin de ce monde, ne devait-il pas avoir disparu à jamais de cet univers. Il se rapprocha très près de Loki, pour être certain que ce dernier allait entendre :

- Que fais-tu ici Loki, pourquoi n'es-tu pas enfermé à Asgard? Demanda d'une voix un peu trop calme pour Tony.

- Je m'amuse après une journée de travail, mais peut-on allé parler quelque part d'autre pour l'explication, pas devant toute l'agence de préférence. Pas besoin d'alerter tout le monde, en ne faisant bien sûr pas référence aux mannequins qui essayaient d'entendre leur conversation.

- Rejoins-moi dans 15 minutes dans le café aux coins de la rue, si tu ne viens pas, j'appelle les autres et je te jure une fête spectaculaire, dit très clairement Tony.

Il parti sans donner le temps à Loki de répondre quoi que ce soit, il était trop énervé pour cela. Thor leur avait bien fait comprendre que son frère n'allait jamais remettre les pieds sur Terre et encore moins à New York.

XXXXXX

Il était assis à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée du café un peu miteux, plus le temps passait et plus il devenait énervé, jamais il n'aurait cru tomber nez à nez avec le prince Ase dans un bar lorsqu'il était en mode séduction séducteur. Encore plus, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer être attiré un tant soit peu par le gars.

C'est après 10 minutes tapantes d'attente que Loki entra enfin dans le café, il chercha pendant quelque seconde Stark avant de finalement rencontrer ses yeux noisette. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir devant lui. C'est après que la serveuse soit venue prendre leur commande qu'ils purent finalement commencer à parler.

- Je vois que tu as choisi une table pour deux, dois-je en conclure que nous n'attendons pas tes gentils coéquipiers? S'enquit pour commencer l'ancien dieu.

- Oui, hey bien, tu as bien deviné, de plus je suis très curieux et j'aime que ma curiosité soit assouvie sans que Fury n'intervienne. Je veux maintenant savoir ce qu'est l'histoire, imposa le génie.

C'est à ce moment que Loki conta toute l'histoire, en évitant les conditions de son emprisonnement, mais sinon il n'omit rien, de sa semaine à espérer mourir à son embauche comme mannequin et à son nouveau mode de vie. Tony l'écouta sans faire de commentaire, il enregistrait tout ce que le blond lui disait.

Ce silence rendait Loki anxieux plus celui-ci parlait, car le visage de l'homme devant lui ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait. C'est seulement lorsqu'il eu terminé de parler qu'il regarda vraiment Tony dans les yeux en attendant sa réaction. Cependant, il n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle Loki s'attendait.

- Donc... si je comprends bien tu n'as rien fait de mauvais. Tu as simplement vécu, comme une humain normal, si je peux dire malgré ton « titre » de mannequin.

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai pas aux autres, dû moins pas tant que tu ne fais rien de mauvais, mais si j'apprends que tu as fait la moindre folie, je te trouverais et te le ferai payé aimablement. Compris? Demanda le milliardaire avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, merci mortel.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire maintenant. Donc, on se reverra sûrement, dit Tony en quittant le nouveau mortel.

XXXXXX

Une semaine plus tard, Tony en voyage à Paris pour affaire, se préparait dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour une soirée caritative. Il détestait ces soirées, il s'y emmerdait tellement, mais il y allait pour faire taire les membres du conseil de son entreprise qui lui répétait sans cesse que cela améliorait l'image de son entreprise. En plus, cette fois il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas partir de cette soirée avec une belle fille à son bras avec qui il pourrait passer la nuit, car c'était la fashion week et que les belles filles y étaient.

Qui avait eu l'idée de faire une soirée merdique de collecte de fonds en pleine fashion week parisienne, c'était carrément l'art de ne pas prévoir d'amusement féminin décent. Vraiment, cette soirée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En plus, en s'assoyant dans le salon de sa suite il vit sur la table basse une pile de magazines et le premier sur la pile n'était nul autre que le Vogue masculin, avec Loki faisant la pleine couverture. Il devait avouer que l'ancien dieu avait vraiment du talent, il était splendide, il posait torse nu, ses cheveux retenus vers l'arrière par ses mains. Son regard et son sourire étaient sensuels, ce qui troubla Tony, car il le trouvait majestueux et jamais Tony n'avait trouvé un gars «majestueux».Il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par l'appel de Happy, son chauffeur qui lui apprit qu'il était l'heure de partir pour la soirée.

Comme il s'y attendait, la soirée était des plus ennuyeuse, il n'y avait personne d'intéressant et les discours étaient interminables. En plus, l'âge moyen des femmes présentes était d'à peu près 45 ans, ce qui n'était pas dans le style du playboy. Au moins, il pouvait y boire sans se faire trop emmerder par les membres de son conseil présent. Donc, il but, il but beaucoup même, plus qu'à l'habitude, mais il s'ennuyait et selon lui, quand il s'ennuyait il avait le droit de tout faire pour remédier à la situation. Mais la soirée n'était pas plus amusante, malgré tout l'alcool consommé, donc il décida de partir vers un endroit plus divertissant.

En embarquant dans sa limousine, il laissa Happy le conduire à la boîte de nuit à la mode, le Cab, en plein dans paris. C'était l'endroit à la mode et il savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de belles filles, car c'était la place du moment. Quand il y arriva, il enfila ses lunettes de soleil qui le caractérisaient et descendit du véhicule allant à la rencontre des paparazzis qui faisaient le guet devant la place. Il y avait plein de monde attendant et espérant entré dans le bâtiment, mais lui étant Tony Stark, bien sûr il entra sans attendre.

La soirée étant déjà bien avancée, la piste de dance était pleine de gens suivant le rythme de la musique en s'amusant. Il y avait beaucoup de mannequins ce qui était super, mais Tony s'assit au bar pour commander un verre, en l'attendant il se tourna pour observer les beautés se déhanchant. Son regard fut alors attiré par un corps super, il était merveilleux, il suivait la musique en ondulant. C'est à ce moment qu'il dû se retourner pour prendre son verre et payer le barman. Quand il se retourna, il chercha ce fameux corps et quand il le trouva suivit des yeux la courbe parfaite de ses fesses, de son ventre plat, de ses larges épaules et quand il arriva au visage, il faillit s'étrangler. Il reconnut tout de suite les yeux verts qui l'observaient, ils le regardaient droit dans les yeux, ils avaient certainement suivi le cheminement qu'il avait fait avant d'arriver à ces yeux perçants. L'homme aux cheveux blond roux s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir juste à côté de Tony.

- Me suis-tu Tony? Demanda Loki avec un sourire carnassier.

- Crois ce que tu veux beauté, mais je suis venu ici pour m'amuser après une soirée merdique, répondit le milliardaire, et pour récupérer un amusement pour la nuit.

- Comme ça tu veux t'amuser, demanda le mannequin plus pour lui -même que pour le riche milliardaire? Et t'amuse-tu?

- Plutôt moyennement... Mais t'a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de _plaisir _ce soir, rétorqua le riche en accentuant le mot plaisir et en laissant son ton sérieux pour celui de séducteur.

- Oui en effet... laissa courir le jeune dieu devenu mortel.

- Que proposes-tu...?

- Suis-moi et tu vas le savoir... lui murmura à l'oreille le blond-roux avec une excitation flagrante dans ces yeux.

Sautant de son siège, Loki se faufilant, dans une démarche totalement féline, vers la piste de dance. À moitié chemin, il se retourna vers Tony et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre tout en commençant à danser à la débauche.

Bien que Stark n'aimait pas particulièrement les hommes de cette façon, le jeune dieu l'attirait et il avait envie de lui. En effet, le jeune mannequin lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser sauvagement et de lui faire l'amour pendant des heures entière... Attendez un instant... Il avait soudain le goût de penser à Loki avec... tendresse alors que c'était le jeune dieu qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait voulu tout détruit et envahir la Terre.

Complètement perdu dans ses sentiments, Tony bu d'un coup le reste de son verre et regardait le danser. Le châtain semblait entièrement vibré de sensualité tout en ignorant l'effet qu'il produisait. Absolument enchanté par l'image du mannequin dansant de manière unique, il décida de laisser ses émotions dirigée sa pensé. En déposant le verre qu'il tenait encore à la main, l'homme de fer, suivant la musique, ce glissa vers l'autre.

Sentant des mains se poser sur ses hanches, Loki ne voulait pas les enlever savant qu'ils appartenaient à Stark. Au contraire, il se recula pour pouvoir bouger davantage contre le corps de l'homme. Tout en se faisant désiré, il se retournait et dansa contre Tony qui lui adorait tout se qu'il voyait devant lui.

Si l'on se trouvait légèrement à l'écart de cette piste, on pouvait voir deux hommes se désirant et essayant de séduire l'autre devant lui. Pendant un temps, Loki mena la danse et fit vivre des sentiments que Tony n'avait jamais ressenti face à un être du même sexe que lui.

Puis, après, le mannequin laissa l'avenger prendre le contrôle. Il se laissa bouger au rythme imposé par l'autre, sentant la sensualité l'envahir.

La soirée dura ainsi jusqu'au matin, remplit de cette échange entre ces deux hommes qui voulaient démontré l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Un échange égal de dominant et dominé pendant une soirée de danse un peu trop intensive.

Sentant la soirée touchée à sa fin, le millionnaire murmura au dieu du mensonge:

- Et si on s'amusait davantage?

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut le sourire sur le visage de l'autre. Dans ses yeux, on y voyait une touche d'envie et de plaisir confondu, mais aussi une touche de crainte.

* * *

Une petite review? :D

un grand merci pour ta review Xin.

_Prochain chapitre : 22 janvier 2014_

Fredilitci et Lord Celestin


	4. Chapitre 3 Impression

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous, Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avengers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines.

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

**Bon, nous espérons vraiment que vous allez aimer la suite, je dois avoué qu'elle est assez chaude... **

* * *

L'Hôtel Costes était un grand hôtel parisien. En effet, il était imposant à voir, mais sûrement pas autant que la tour Stark pensa Loki en voyant la limousine de Tony s'arrêter devant le bâtiment.

Mais il faut dire que le jeune dieu n'avait pas eu réellement le temps de détailler l'immeuble puisque le trajet du club jusqu'à l'hôtel avait été assez chaud. En effet, un mélange d'alcool et d'hormones dans le corps, le milliardaire n'avait pas laissé de moments de répits au mannequin par ces caresses.

Au début, au moment où les deux hommes étaient entrés dans la limousine, Tony avait décidé d'enfin répondre à la provocation de Loki dans le club. Son but : séduire et laisser le jeune dieu devenir fou de plaisir suite à ses assauts.

Tout en douceur, Tony avait commençait par se rapprocher et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

— J'espère que tu es prêt à passer une nuit en ma compagnie et elle vient juste de commencer...

Il accentua ses paroles en déplaçant sa bouche vers une partie assez sensible du corps humain : le lobe d'oreille. Sans plus attendre, le riche mordilla avidement cet emplacement si petit, mais si chatouilleux. Aussitôt, Loki eut un gémissement de surprise. Encouragé par le manque de résistance, Tony laissa sa main se glisser sous le chandail du mannequin.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Décidant d'augmenter les sensations qu'il vivait, le jeune dieu s'assit à califourchon sur Stark lui léchant les lèvres. Sans plus attendre, ce fut le signal pour que le super héros s'attaque aux lèvres si tentantes du plus jeune.

L'arrivée à l'hôtel était malheureusement trop rapide, à leur avis, pour aller plus loin. Dès que la voiture fut arrêtée, le millionnaire sorti sans plus attendre tirant derrière lui Loki.

Tout se déroula assez rapidement, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et prit le premier ascenseur à leur disposition. Voyant que d'autres personnes voulaient aussi entré et leur lancèrent :

— Pardonnez-moi messieurs, mesdames, mais cet ascenseur nous est réservé... Alors, amusez-vous bien en attendant un autre!

Et sans plus tarder, il appuya sur le bouton pour activer la fermeture des portes. Avec un rire, Tony se retourna pour s'occuper de sa préoccupation du moment : Loki dieu de la malice, mensonges et d'autres titres que le millionnaire avait complètement oubliés.

Avec une démarche de fauve, Stark plaqua sauvagement le dieu devenu humain contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur tout en attaquant assez rudement les lèvres qui se trouvaient justes là devant lui.

Prouvant qu'il n'était pas venu pour se faire dominer, Loki renversa leur position et attrapa brutalement les mains de Tony pour les maintenir en haut de sa tête.

— N'oublie pas qui, je suis mortelle...

Avec un sourire sadique, le riche alla chercher les lèvres de ce dernier. À son avis, Loki parlait réellement trop et il ne se passait pas assez d'actions.

Ce fut le ding qui les empêcha encore d'aller plus loin. Courant presque, Tony prit sa clef de chambre et se tourna pour inviter le dieu à entrer.

Avec un regard perçant, le mannequin passa devant lui pour regarder comment était la chambre d'hôtel. Soudain, Tony se colla dans son dos, tout en passa ses mains sous le chandail de Loki pour commencer à jouer avec les tétons, en lui murmurant :

— Alors très cher _Dieu_ où séjournez-vous, toi mannequin de ma compagnie?

Complètement subjugué par les nouvelles sensations que lui faisait découvrir le mortel, Loki se rendit vite compte que cet acte ici, sur Terre, était bien différent que sur Asgard bien que le résultat final était le même. Il répondit d'une voix calme :

— On est... à l'Hôtel Victoria.

Sans attendre davantage de précision, Stark commençait à s'attaquer au coup de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'une des mains du riche commençait à s'aventurait plus bas, beaucoup plus bas et ce fût ce geste qui ramena les images de son emprisonnement à Loki.

Assez violemment, le mannequin repoussa Stark en criant un non. Surpris, Tony lui demanda :

— Comment ça non? T'avais plutôt l'air d'accord...

— Stupide mortel! Te crois-tu réellement assez bien pour moi?

Sans rien ajouter, le dieu, nouvellement humain, quitta précipitamment la chambre d'hôtel et siffla le premier taxi qu'il vit.

Tout cela était assez surprenant pour Tony qui ne comprenant réellement pas pourquoi le jeune mannequin avait réagit aussi violemment.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel de Loki avait été plutôt rapide, c'était une question de quelques minutes. Mais pour le jeune prince asgardien, cela avait duré une éternité. Il revoyait les scènes de tortures qu'il avait vécues plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Ne prêtant aucune attention particulière à ce qui l'entoure, le jeune homme prit les escaliers voyant la foule qui s'était attardée devant les ascenseurs. Prenant la clef de sa chambre, il ouvrit rapidement la porte pour ensuite, s'élancer vers le lit où il s'y laissa tomber.

Seul, le mannequin laissa libre cour à ses larmes qui se déversèrent rapidement sur ses joues. Il essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots, découragé lui qui se croyait guérit. Il avait pensé que le temps qui s'était écoulé avait été suffisant pour oublier ses horreurs qu'on lui avait affligées. Il n'avait pas pensé que de simples caresses pouvaient lui remémorer ces si horribles moments, il s'était senti bien, très bien même, avant que Tony ne tente de dépasser les préliminaires. Sa réaction le laissait perplexe, car il aurait bien aimé continuer plus loin, il avait toujours aimé le sexe, donc il ne comprenait pas sa réaction excessive, car il était certain que personne sur Midgard n'allait l'attacher et en faire son pantin comme cela avait été le cas après New York, personne n'oserait ici.

Quelques heures plus tard, un grand cri fut poussé. Loki se redressa d'un coup, paralysé par la peur, la peur des démons qui le poursuivaient nuit après nuit. Dans ses rêves ils le brutalisaient, ils l'obligeaient à faire des choses ignobles et surtout à les endurer sans broncher. Toute cette torture endurée en pensées chaque nuit, elle lui paraissait des plus réelle. Son emprisonnement à Asgard l'avait laissé bien plus faible que ce à quoi il avait pensé.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'était passé sans encombre, il avait défilé pour les plus grands et il était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche des designers. Il était épuisé, par son manque de sommeil dû à ses cauchemars. Le jeune mannequin n'avait plus qu'une seule envie rentrer dans son « chez-soi ». Il rêvait d'un bon bain chaud avec un bon repas.

Le dernier jour fut consacré aux bagages et aux adieux pour certains d'entre eux qui s'étaient attachés aux jolies jeunes parisiennes. Ce qui ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas de Loki. Après l'affreuse nuit avec Tony, le jeune homme avait eu tendance à rester dans son coin, plongé dans ses pensées.

Supporter la bonne humeur des autres n'était pas un problème pour lui : le jeune dieu avait recueilli de l'expérience avec son imbécile de frère. Alors la joie enfantine de Jayce ne le déranger pas plus qu'il faut. C'était devenu le seul moment où il lui était facilement de divaguer facilement dans ses pensées. Jayce ne s'en apercevait que très rarement.

Le départ de l'hôtel se fit dans l'agitation puisque plusieurs paparazzis avaient appris l'apparition de ces célèbres mannequins. Donc, certains gardes de l'hôtel dû même intervenir pour éviter une émeute.

Finalement assis dans la limousine qui devait les apporter à l'aéroport, Loki regardait défiler la superbe ville qu'il avait finalement bien aimée. Son retour vers les États-Unis lui donnait l'impression de quitter à tout jamais cet endroit magnifique. Il devait avoir oublié d'ajuster son masque neutre sur son visage, car Jayce lui lança :

— Hey petite Star! Pourquoi afficher une mine si nostalgique ? Si c'est parce que nous allons quitter cette magnifique ville de l'amour, tu ne devrais pas!

Devant l'air interrogatif de Loki, le jeune directeur de l'agence ne put s'empêcher de laisse un rire lui échapper :

— Tu aies rendu une célébrité mon ange... Donc, n'oublie pas que tu pourrais faire tous les voyages que tu le souhaites avec l'argent que tu vas gagner.

Une flamme d'espoir renaît dans le cœur du jeune dieu. En effet, il avait oublié de voir la situation sous cet angle.

L'aéroport était réellement grand. Suivant les autres, Loki traîna ses bagages derrière lui puisqu'il n'avait qu'une seule valise à roulettes. Il avait préféré gagner ses biens proches de lui puisqu'il se méfiait grandement de ses vautours qui lui tournaient autour.

En ligue indienne, les mannequins et derrière eux, le directeur, se dirigeaient vers la porte-numéro six. Le jeune dieu mortel était le dernier des mannequins dans la file et Jayce avait préféré rester derrière lui pour éviter des complications possibles.

Ce fut au tour de Loki de présenter son billet au commis et c'est à ce moment que les choses commencèrent à se compliquer.

Le commis au billet regarda le billet et l'on vit son visage changé d'expression.

— Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais vous vous trouvez à la mauvaise porte pour l'embarcation.

Indécis, le mannequin jeta un regard un peu intriguer à Jayce pour avoir son opinion. Avec un petit hochement de tête, le jeune directeur donna son affirmation pour qu'il suive le jeune commis.

N'ayant pas réellement le choix, le plus jeune de l'agence de mannequinat marcha jusqu'à ce que le commis le mène à la porte d'embarcation numéro un. Légèrement intrigué, Loki donna son billet à l'homme et commença à avancer vers l'engin.

Il n'était pas vraiment impressionné par l'intérieur juste légèrement curieux, car cet avion ne semblait en rien à celui qu'il avait pris pour arriver en France. Le majordome, un homme qui ressemblait à un pingouin avec un habit noir on pouvait y voir une chemise blanche en dessous. Lui demanda alors sa veste pour la déposer sur un cintre dans un placard derrière un mur de glace... des miroirs. Enfin, c'était ce Nom que Loki avait cru entendre quelques fois.

L'avion était très chic. Sur les murs, une sorte de velours les recouvraient. Le jeune dieu lassa sa main toucher pour vérifier s'il était aussi doux qu'il le semblait. Il fut interrompu par l'homme pingouin qui l'invitait à le suivre.

C'est en entrant dans une autre pièce qu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas un avion comme il le croyait au début. Cela semblait plus à un jet priver... Et évidemment qui pourrait-il avoir assez d'argenté pour se payer ainsi un voyage aussi privilégier pour venir ici, à Paris?

Bon d'accord vu ainsi, Loki n'avait aucunement besoin de se poser la question. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il l'ignorait alors probablement qu'il ne pourrait plus le faire plus longtemps...

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le seul et l'unique Tony Stark arriva dans la pièce. Un silence assez tendu refroidit l'atmosphère qui les entourait. Le mannequin examina la salle centrale pour voir de quoi elle était composée sans se soucier de la présence de l'autre.

Composé surtout de siège de cuire rembourré, il y avait aussi un long comptoir en bois. C'était justement là où Stark le narcissique se dirigeait. Contrairement au super héros, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges. De là il pourrait toujours l'ignorer en regardant dehors. En fait, il avait toujours espéré pouvoir éviter cette future conversation.

Se retournant, on pouvait voir Tony se servir un verre de whisky ou une autre boisson midgardienne. En respirant un bon coup, il lui lança d'un ton un peu trop calme allant vers un ton brusque voir criant :

— Tu n'as pas honte mortel? Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser enlever ainsi un Prince d'Asgard, qui est le dieu des mensonges, de la malice, de la déchéance, du feu, du chaos...

— Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais tu n'es plus rien Loki! Tu es devenu qu'un simple mortel mannequin. Alors, oublier tous ces stupides titres parce qu'ici, ils ne te serviront strictement rien! L'interrompit assez rapidement Tony

Ce dernier tendit alors un verre de fort à Loki qui l'accepta bien qu'à contrecœur. C'est en buvant que Stark l'attaqua :

— Alors petit chaton, pourquoi m'as-tu si sauvagement laisser seule il y a une semaine?

Surpris, Loki s'étouffa avec la boisson dont il venait de prendre une gorgée.

* * *

Une petite review? :D

un grand merci à **CastielaMalfoy** et à _Loki'd__ Agai__n_ pour vos reviews! On a beaucoup aimer!

_Prochain chapitre : 29 janvier 2014_

**Attendez de voir la suite HAHAHA (rire machiavélique) l'histoire ce corse de plus en plus ;)**

Fredilitci et Lord Celestin


	5. Chapitre 4 Nouvelle tentative

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous, Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avngers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes sensible aux couples (genre les homophobes), passez votre chemin, car on ne veut pas de commentaires négatifs sur le sujet.

**Couple : **Le couple principal est un Iron/Frost

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines.

_**Notes 2: Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corriger! Donc ne fait pas attention aux fautes, il sera corriger d'ici peu. **_

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Rare étaient les fois que Loki était sans mots, mais à ce moment précis, dans ce jet privé qui appartenait à la personne qu'il pensait détester le plus, il ne savait plus quoi dire. En effet, il était à court de mots. Comment pouvait-il éviter de répondre à cette question? Plus les secondes passaient et moins il ne savait quoi dire. Loki était certain que son malaise était palpable dans tout le cockpit de l'avion. Mais Stark n'était pas du genre à remarquer cela, ou alors il s'en fichait et il voulait juste jouer avec lui…

— As-tu perdu ta langue beauté? Dis le milliardaire avec un sourire en coin

— Non, jamais… ne répondit trop rapidement Loki, qui était persuadé que le voyage allait être long.

— Dis-moi ce qui t'a fait fuir. Tu me dois bien ça, car je te jure que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout que tu allais me larguer à la dernière minute. J'avais plutôt cru que tu passais un aussi bon moment que moi, avant que tu partes comme si j'avais la peste, intervint Stark, je veux aussi m'assurer que cela ne vient pas de moi.

Stark était très perspicace en un sens, car bien sûr il s'était amusé cette nuit-là, bien sûr avant que ses souvenirs n'aient commencé à lui revenir. Il en était même surpris, car il s'y était déridé et en y repensant bien il aurait bien aimé continué jusqu'au matin, mais cela il ne l'avouera jamais à Stark.

— Je ne te dois rien du tout. Cette soirée c'est du passé, donc tu n'as plus à y penser et je t'interdis de me poser la moindre question à ce propos. Est-ce clair?

— Tu n'as pas à te fâcher. Je veux juste comprendre, car je croyais que nous passions un bon moment, mais bon, puisque ce n'était pas le cas…

Tony laissa sa phrase en suspens pour essayer de faire parler Loki. En fait, il espérait que cette technique l'amène à lui parler, car le millionnaire voulait vraiment comprendre ce qui avait touché le jeune dieu à ce moment-là. De plus, cela semblait l'avoir réellement chamboulé. Puisque le super héros ne s'attendait pas à changer de bord. Cela l'avait surpris d'être intéressé par un jeune homme. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il embrasserait Loki un jour?

— Je n'ai jamais dit cela, se surprit à répondre Loki sans réfléchir, ce qui était assez inhabituel venant de sa part.

— J'avais bien cru deviner que tu appréciais le moment avant de changer brusquement. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais comprendre. Pour éviter que cela arrive de nouveau.

— Quoi? Ai-je bien compris? Dis-tu qu'il y aura une prochaine fois? Interrogea l'ancien dieu incertain sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait suite à cette annonce

Cette déclaration avait pris totalement de court le jeune mannequin. Il n'avait pas envisagé que Stark puisse être intéressé par lui. Cela avait pour but autant d'exciter que de le troubler. C'est à ce moment que l'homme aux yeux bruns alla s'asseoir dans le siège devant celui de Loki. De cette manière il pouvait mieux l'observer et ainsi essayer de deviner ce que l'autre pensait.

— Oui tu as bien entendu. J'espère que l'on pourra recommencer. J'ai été grandement surprise d'apprécier ce qui s'est passé entre nous et d'avoir été déçue quand tu es parti un peu comme si j'avais essayé de te violer.

Stark prit conscience de son erreur quand il vit la réaction de Loki à ses derniers mots. Le corps tout entier de ce dernier s'était tendu, il avait agrippé son siège avec tellement de force que les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient. Ces yeux s'étaient fermés avec force et son visage exprimait une telle douleur. Tony ne sut pas quoi faire durant quelques minutes. Devait-il lui parler, le toucher ou encore ne rien faire et attendre pour qu'il se calme?

Il décida la première option.

— Loki, ça va? Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

La voix douce sembla calmer quelque peu Loki, ce qui lui donna du courage, car il s'était soudain mis à trembler. Puisqu'il avait réussi à calmer un minimum l'homme devant lui, Tony décida qu'il pouvait essayer de la toucher pour l'apaiser au maximum.

Il tendit la main, tout en continuant à parler délicatement, et doucement la déposa sur l'avant-bras de Loki, à ce contact, le dieu déchu ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Ce qui vit Tony était tout simplement de l'horreur et de la peur. Il semblait ne pas avoir conscience d'où il était puisque le jeune mannequin avait l'air d'être complètement ailleurs. La souffrance parcourait son visage ce qui troubla profondément Stark.

Délicatement, il prit la liberté de prendre l'homme devant lui par les épaules et il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en continuant à lui parler pour le rassurer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Loki finit par se calmer, tout doucement. Puis, il se réveilla.

Il se sentait épuisé comme jamais, son corps était ankylosé et il avait peine à sortir du nuage dans lequel était son esprit. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de la manière dont il était placé. Il était presque complètement assis sur Stark et ce dernier le tenait dans ses bras comme s'il l'avait bercé pour le calmer.

— Oh! tu es finalement réveillé! S'aperçut alors le génie qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec toi, car bien que j'ai une idée, je préfère entendre la réponse de vive voix?

— Pourquoi es-tu sur mon siège mortel?! S'enquit avec empressement Loki en se dégageant rapidement pour se retrouver debout face à l'homme brun, le regardant directement dans les yeux, attendant des explications.

— Attends, tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui vient de se passer? Mais voyant le regard incrédule qu'il reçut il sut que l'homme devant lui était sérieux. Donc, voilà… nous parlions gentiment de la soirée très agréable, avant que tu ne t'enfuies, que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai voulu comprendre la raison de ta fuite, mais face à ton refus d'explication j'avoue m'être un peu emportée et avoir abordé d'une manière assez brusque le fait que je n'avais pas cherché à imposer par la violence et sans ton consentement une sorte de rapports entre nous. J'ai peur de deviner ce qui vient de t'arriver…

Tony avait l'air quelque peu dérouté par les évènements. Ce qui n'échappa pas au Dieu de la malice et de la fourberie. Vu la résignation de Loki face à l'évocation du sexe, Stark comprit ce qui s'était passé. Au même moment, le jeune mannequin lut dans ses yeux tellement de confiance mélangée à de la détermination, qu'il devait anticiper les questions qui allaient suivre :

— Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies deviné quoi que ce soit à propos de moi… et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi soudainement? Demanda suspicieusement l'ancien immortel

— Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresse à toi? Pourquoi! Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée? Même après la soirée que nous avons passée ensemble? Et, en passant je crois avoir bien deviné, tu vis un stress post-traumatique après ton emprisonnement à Asgard, je crois que tu as été blessé beaucoup plus que tu ne l'avoues…

— NON! Ça suffit! Tu n'as aucun droit, tu…

— Désolé messieurs! Mais nous allons atterrir à New York dans quelques minutes. Voudriez-vous vous asseoir et attacher votre ceinture s'il vous plaît? Dis avec un sourire bienveillant une belle blonde aux jambes interminables, qui devait être l'agente de bord. Merci messieurs.

Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et s'ignorèrent pour les quelques minutes restantes du voyage. Loki n'avait vraiment pas eu conscience du temps qu'avait duré le voyage, mais il était content d'enfin revenir chez lui. Avant de quitter l'avion, après que Stark soit parti sans un mot, une hôtesse de l'air lui avait donné une enveloppe où il était écrit son nom. Il l'a pris sans rien dire et décida d'attendre d'arriver à son appartement pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

XXXXXX

La première chose qu'il fit en entrant chez lui fut d'aller dormir tellement il était épuisé. Mort de fatigue, il dormit sans faire un seul rêve pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur Midgard. Il se réveilla difficilement, encore dans le décalage horaire et après avoir fait le tour de son appartement, il se servit un verre de whisky avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son salon. Après plusieurs verres, il se souvint de l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il eut la surprise de tomber sur une feuille où il y était inscrit ce petit mot : « Si tu veux me voir, texte- moi ou appel-moi, Tony ». En plus de la note, à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, on y trouvait un cellulaire, un StarkPhone.

Après plusieurs verres pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir, il prit le StarkPhone et envoya un message au génie.

XXXXXXX

En sortant de l'aéroport Tony n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer à la tour Stark seul. Alors il choisit la meilleure option qui s'offrait à lui : se trouver de la compagnie. La meilleure chose pour éviter de penser, selon lui, c'était d'aller prendre un bon verre accompagné de super belles femmes. En arrivant devant un club intéressant, il libéra son chauffeur puisqu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de ses services avant le lendemain matin.

En rentrant dans le club, il remarqua tout de suite une jolie brune au bar et décida de commencer sa soirée avec elle. S'assoyant aux côtés de cette jeune femme, il commanda un verre de cognac. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, et lui proposa un verre. Légèrement charmée, elle accepta par politesse.

Par curiosité, elle eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. C'est pourquoi elle lui demanda son nom. Avec un sourire blanc brillant, Tony lui dit d'un ton charmeur qu'il était le si célèbre Tony Stark. Complément stupéfait, elle lui fit un ravissant sourire en posant sa main droite sur le bras du millionnaire.

La brunette exigea qu'il lui raconte en détail ses fabuleux exploits qui avaient fait de lui un être si connu soit Iron Man. En cédant à la demande, Tony passe son bras gauche contre sa fine taille, l'attirant ainsi contre lui.

Proche l'un de l'autre, Stark passa à la vitesse supérieure en rapprochant de plus en plus la tête de celle de cette charmante femme. Les lèvres des deux êtres humains se touchaient presque lorsque la sonnerie assez électrisante de son StarkPhone le ramena à la raison.

S'excusant, Tony regarda qui l'avait ainsi dérangé. La surprise dû se lire sur son visage, car la femme lui demanda qui l'avait ainsi dérangé.

**_Vient me rejoindre chez ;) moi/Loki_**

Tony n'en revenait pas! Il du relire le message au moins 5 fois de suite avant que son cerveau enregistre qu'il venait de recevoir un signe de l'ancien dieu du chaos. Il regarda ensuite la jolie fille à son côté et sus ce qu'y lui restait à faire.

— Désolé, une urgence. Dit-il distraitement tout en répondant

**_Es-tu beau brun? Une dispute ne m'intéresse pas. /Tony_**

La réponse fut rapide.

**_Oui, ne sois pas inquiet! /Loki_**

— Je dois y aller. Informa le milliardaire tout en ce dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Merde! Il avait congédié à son chauffeur pour la nuit. Il héla donc un taxi. Le riche se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait dû monter dans un taxi. Cela remontait à plusieurs années, car il était alors au secondaire. En montant dans le véhicule, il répondit à son ancien ennemi :

**_J'arrive alors. /Tony_**

Il fit une recherche rapide sur le serveur de l'agence de mannequins pour trouver l'adresse de l'homme et indiqua la direction au chauffeur de taxi. En arrivant devant l'immeuble, il eut le sentiment que cela allait être une nuit spéciale.

XXXXXXXX

Loki n'avait pas arrêté de boire depuis le premier message qu'il avait envoyé au playboy. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il était encore un dieu, sa tolérance à l'alcool était quasi illimitée. Cependant en perdant ses pouvoirs, le jeune homme avait en plus perdu cette capacité. Ce qui signifie qu'il était donc complètement saoul maintenant. Le sol tangua lorsqu'il voulut aller préparer un peu sa chambre pour la visite du beau brun. La grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, en plus le ventre vide, avait fait tomber les barrières qu'y l'avait empêché de continuer l'autre nuit. Il était prêt à s'amuser et surtout il voulait le faire avec Tony.

Cependant, quand il arriva tant bien que mal à sa chambre, la tête lui tourna et il eut mal au cœur. Il courut et parvint de justesse à atteindre la toilette avant d'être finalement malade. C'est dans cet état que Tony le trouva. Arrivé à la porte de l'appartement, l'homme d'action avait cogné et avait finalement décidé d'entrer vu le manque de réponse.

C'est quand il trouva Loki, malade, assis à côté de la toilette qu'il réalisa qu'il avait eu un bon pressentiment concernant cette nuit, elle allait être intéressante à sa manière. Il allait devoir s'occuper d'un ancien dieu saoul à s'en rendre malade.

— Qu'as-tu fait mon cher? Questionna rhétoriquement Tony.

Il s'agenouilla au côté de l'ancien magicien, il lui retint même les cheveux lorsque ce dernier fut de nouveau malade et lui épongea tranquillement le front avec une serviette froide. Quand Loki ne fut plus malade, Tony l'amena au lit. Juste avant, il l'avait forcé à boire un peu d'eau et avait essayé de le nettoyer. En fait, du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il était sur le point de le laisser quand Loki lui reteint le bras en lui disant :

— Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas seul.

Allez! faites moi plaisir! Un review! ou deux :P

_*** Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corriger! * **_

_**Donc ne fait pas attention aux fautes, il sera corriger d'ici peu.**_

_Prochain chapitre : 9 février2014, dès maintenant nous allons poster les dimanches!  
_

Merci à **haty74 **pour ta review fort original!

Lord Celestin et Fredilitci


	6. Chapitre 5 Direction

Hey oui, le chapitre a été posté un tout petit peu plus tôt, car je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... hihihihi.

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous, Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avngers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Note : **Nous allons essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaine.

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

_**Bonne Lecture et les reviews sont très très très appréciés :) **_

* * *

Le réveil fut relativement difficile pour Loki ce matin-là. Le mal de tête était en effet assez insupportable, même pour un ancien dieu. Ne se souvenant de rien, il tenta de se lever, mais en fut totalement incapable.

C'est en peinant à ouvrir les yeux que l'ancien dieu comprit alors pourquoi il avait de la difficulté à bouger. Tony l'en empêchait, il était entortillé autour de lui dans une position assez compromettante : un bras autour de la taille du jeune mannequin, la tête relativement proche de celle de Loki et les jambes entortillées dans les siennes. En plus, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une paire de boxers Armani, ce qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Juste à cette vision assez agréable du super héros, une certaine partie de l'anatomie du dieu déchu fut réveillée. Gêné par la réaction soudaine trahissant ses envies, son premier réflexe fut de sortir du lit le plus vite possible dans l'espoir de calmer ce fantasme matinal. Cependant, Tony était assez lourd en soi. Et sa présence calmait en plus Loki, bien qu'il se questionne sur la présence de l'autre chez lui en encore plus de celle expliquant le fait qu'il soit dans son lit.

Après plusieurs tentations, vaines, il décida d'abandonner et d'attendre que le « problème Stark » se réveille, mais il n'était pas très patient quand il s'agissait de Tony. C'est donc avec un sourire assez malsain que le jeune dieu _humain _approcha sa main des côtes de l'autre et sans attendre, le chatouilla sans ménagement.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Tony se réveilla et se tordit pour ainsi essayer d'échapper à cette torture qu'il subissait.

Après quelques secondes de torture, les chatouilles finies, Stark remarqua alors leur position, il était en effet à califourchon sur le dieu, et surtout il remarqua que Loki était bien à l'affût. Avec un sourire calme, le super héros posa son regard dans celui de l'autre, qui se trouvait à être assez gêné par cette proximité, mais encore plus de ne pas avoir pu camoufler ce détail avant le réveil de l'autre.

- Loki… tu n'as pas à être gêné. C'est une réaction normale pour les hommes d'être existé le matin.

Refusant de parler, le dieu tenta d'éviter plus grande humiliation en se contentant de fixer le mur qui était devenu intéressant tout à coup. Ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix, Tony prit son menton entre ses doigts pour ainsi obliger le garçon boudeur à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hey, c'est normal. C'est juste une érection matinale.

En lui souriant doucement, le millionnaire se leva et partit à la salle de bains en laissant derrière lui le jeune mannequin perdu dans ses pensées.

Avec difficulté, Loki n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait, les sentiments qui l'habitaient à ce moment-là n'étaient pas très définis, tout cela était si nouveau pour lui. Surtout la gamme d'émotion joyeuse qui l'habitait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la légèreté dans laquelle il était malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait encore.

Bien qu'intriguer, la peur le rongeait. Qu'avait-il fait hier pour que Tony ait passé la nuit avec lui dans son lit? Minute… depuis quand l'appelait-il Tony et non Stark comme à son habitude? Avait-il autant changé depuis son arrivée sur Terre?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune mannequin se leva et sans réellement y penser, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café pour lui et son invité.

XXXXXX

Dans la salle de bain, Tony, qui avait réussi à paraître calme et en contrôle dans la chambre en compagnie du mannequin, était en réalité bien bouleversé. D'abord, contre le fait de voir Loki, sous lui, vulnérable, l'avait complètement allumé. Puis, contre la peur dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui avait parlé calmement et d'une façon douce. Il se doutait bien que le jeune mannequin avait été violé ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais jusqu'à quel point cela l'avait-il marqué? Il l'ignorait et cela le frustrait davantage.

Pendant une longue douche, il réussit enfin à reprendre son calme, avant de défoncer le mur devant lui cause de sa colère contre son impuissance.

Réalisant alors qu'il n'avait pas pensé à apporter des vêtements propres, il se faufila dans la chambre à coucher jetant ainsi un coup d'œil sur la garde-robe de sa proie. Déçu d'y voir que si peu de vêtement s'y trouvant, Tony décida d'en toucher quelques mots à Jayce, pour qu'il rectifie la situation. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune dieu faisait si peu attention à son habillement. Comment pouvait-on passer à côté de lui sans admirer cette silhouette si… gracieuse, magnifique, séduisante et sublime?

Agissant sans attendre, Stark prit son cellulaire et envoya vite fait un texte au booker pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes :

_**Jayce amène donc Loki faire les boutiques, il n'a rien à se mettre de convenable. Passe le chercher à 14 h à son appart. Tout est à mes frais. / Tony**_

satisfait de sa façon de régler ainsi les choses aussi facilement, Tony décida de suivre la bonne odeur de café qui, il en était certain, le mènerait au sublime mannequin avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

XXXXXX

En effet, Stark trouva bien Loki dans la cuisine, assis à sa table. Son regard était perdu dans sa tasse fumante de café. Ses yeux témoignaient de son combat intérieur.Décidant de mettre fin au supplice de l'ancien méchant qui avait voulu asservir la Terre, Tony s'assit devant lui pour attirer son attention :

- Hey beauté! Passé une belle nuit? _Voyant la panique envahir de nouveau Loki, il le rassura._ Loki, il ne sait rien passer. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble hier. Je t'ai juste mené dans ton lit parce que tu étais trop saoul. En plus tu étais tellement malade que je suis restée.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Loki osa enfin relever la tête vers l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de lui répliquer, avec un air malicieux.

- Comme sa, stupide mortel, on a enfin succombé à mon charme si irrésistible. Dis en plaisantant le châtain.

Avec un rire libérer, Tony prit le café de l'autre pour y boire une gorgée.

- Mon lit ne t'a pas suffi? Donc, maintenant tu voles mon café… C'est quoi après…? _Riposta Loki un peu tanné de la paresse du super héros._

- Ton cœur peut être, _rétorqua Tony avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil à l'ancien dieu tout en s'avançant vers lui pour lui murmurait à l'oreille. _Je te préfère comme sa avec ton mordant plutôt qu'inquiet et apeurer ou encore méprisant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le milliardaire se rapprocha de l'entrée et lui lança juste avant de franchir la porte :

- Jayce va t'emmener faire les boutiques. Il va être la dans trente minutes, je te conseillerais donc d'aller t'habiller.

Tout étonnés, les seuls mots qui échappèrent à Loki furent :

- Minute, il m'a piqué mes vêtements ou quoi…?

XXXXXXX

Le mannequin venait de ranger la chambre à coucher lorsque Jayce cogna à la porte comme prévu. Peu étonné, il alla ouvrir et laissa l'autre entré alors qu'il terminait de se préparer.

- L'imbécile t'a vraiment envoyé un message…

- Bien oui. On dirait que tu as tapé dans l'œil du patron mon vieux!

La réplique de Jayce le fit sourire. Il est vrai qu'ils commençaient quelque peu à se rapprocher ce qui était relativement amusant quand on pense au fait que Loki l'avait lancé à travers une fenêtre à leur première vraie rencontre.

- Aller ma poule, on y va! Je n'ai pas toute ma journée pour te trouver des vêtements qui conviennent à un mannequin de ton envergure._ Dis Jayce avec un sourire plein de mystère. _Je sors avec une vraiment belle nana et elle m'attend à dix-sept heures pile. Alors on se bouge!

À ce moment-là, Loki ignorait encore que faire du magasinage avec Jayce relevait plus du supplice que de l'amusement. Surtout qu'ils firent, en à peine une heure et demie, tous les magasins les plus luxueux, car quand Stark réglait la note, il n'y avait pas à se priver.

XXXXXXX

Il était seize heures trente et le jeune dieu asgardien venait de comprendre la véritablement signification du mot fatigue. Mais allez directement chez lui à se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponses… non merci! Donc il alla marcher dans Central Park, avec ses nombreux sacs de magasins réputés, pour se calmer.

Heureux à l'air libre, Loki observa les marchands qui essayaient d'attirer l'attention de futurs acheteurs. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Loki décida d'aller s'acheter un cornet de crème glacé à la fraise.

Depuis qu'il travaillait à l'agence, les autres modèles n'arrêtaient pas de lui venter les mérites de se produit alimentaire supposément délicieux. Là, il était décidé à leur donner raison. C'était, si on peut dire, tout simplement divin.

En regardant le ciel qui changeait de couleur, car l'heure du crépuscule approchait à grands pas, le jeune homme laissa libre court à ses pensées pour la première fois de l'après-midi. Pourquoi semblait-il soudain gêné, mais bien en compagnie de Tony? Pourquoi l'appelait-il par son prénom au lieu que par son nom? Est-ce que cela pouvait signifier quelques choses de nouveau?

Cela lui faisait drôle de penser que quelqu'un faisait attention à lui, il n'y était pas vraiment habitué, puisqu'à Asgard il avait toujours préféré s'isoler des autres plutôt qu'être comme son frère. Cela lui faisait réaliser les efforts qu'avaient mis Odin et Frigga pour l'éloigner de ce monde devenu si sombre et rempli de haine. Est-ce sa faute si ce monde qui était si fabuleux était rendu si méprisant et angoissant? Il l'ignorait, mais c'était sûrement pour cette raison et pour d'autres que son _père _l'avait envoyé sur Terre.

Il savait que c'était aussi pour lui faire entendre raison, que sa jalousie malsaine pour son frère était malsaine et qu'elle l'avait fait faire des choses ignobles. Sans en prendre vraiment considération, il s'était isolé des gens de son entourage à cause des différences qui le caractérisaient. Après tout qui voudrait aimer un monstre! Qui voudrait aimer un être d'un peuple ennemi? Qui voudrait porter de l'attention à lui, un géant de glace.

Il restait de l'espoir, dans son cœur, il le sentait. C'était peur- être pour cette raison qu'il avait appelé le super héros par son nom. Pour montrer que Loki n'était pas inapprochable ni insensible. Après tout, il avait souffert comme n'importe quel humain et peut-être même plus.

L'apparition des étoiles le fit sourire. Bien que le ciel de New York était beaucoup moins impressionnant que la vue sur le pont d'Heimdall, le ciel étoilé le fit se sentir proche de chez lui, bien qu'il ignorait où cela pouvait être.

Loki resta quelques minutes à regarder le ciel et à contempler les constellations visibles qu'il connût depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Une brise de fraîcheur envahit sur dos et le fit frissonner. C'était pour lui le signe qu'il était enfin temps de rentrer dans mon modeste chez lui. Cette ballade l'avait grandement aidé à rassembler ses pensées. Peut-être pouvait-il appeler le super héros, dans quelques jours, pour lui demander de ses nouvelles ou pour faire une sortie dans un des nombreux endroits que lui avait vantés le riche homme d'affaires.

XXXXXX

Dès son entrée dans le bâtiment, Loki sut que quelque chose clochait, tout était trop silencieux. Mais en même temps, il devait aussi apprendre à vivre sans cette paranoïa qui l'avait t'en habiter lorsqu'il vivait à Asgard.

En arrivant devant la porte de son appartement, il remarqua que celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte. Surpris et étonné, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé. Puisqu'il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir bien verrouillé la porte avant d'être parti avec Jayce.

En poussant celle-ci, l'asgardien fut complètement frappé par le désordre qui régnait dans son entrée. Allant voir si toutes les autres pièces étaient ainsi ravagées, il ne prit pas le temps d'envisager un danger, beaucoup trop sûr que le voleur était parti.

En passant devant sa chambre, il entendit du bruit. Plus par curiosité que par colère, Loki ouvrit la porte et vit un homme, d'environ une trentaine d'années, qui fouillait dans les tiroirs de l'armoire où il rangeait habituellement ses vêtements.

- Mortel imbécile! On ne vous a jamais appris que c'était impoli de fouiller des les affaires d'autrui?

Cela le révoltait que quelqu'un puisse ainsi poser un tel acte à son encontre, surtout lui qui était prince. Mais la réaction de l'homme le surprit totalement.

Avec une certaine vitesse, l'inconnu s'était posté devant et l'avait adossé solidement au mur le plus proche. Il est vrai que l'ancien dieu du chaos avait perdu certaines habiletés quand il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, mais certainement pas ses capacités de combat, lui qui avait été entraîné depuis son plus jeune âge.

Sans hésiter, Loki se défendit, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser son assaillant. Cependant, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était d'avoir un adversaire déloyal.

En effet, l'étranger avait vite compris que Loki savait se battre et qu'il n'avait probablement aucune chance de le vaincre à mains nues. Alors, il sortit de la poche de son manteau, qu'il avait toujours sur le dos, un fusil et mit l'ancien maître du mal en joug.

Loki s'avait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de combattre cet homme maintenant qu'il avait une arme, il avait déjà vu les l'effet que les fusils avaient sur les humains et n'avait pas le goût de tenter quelque chose et d'être blessé. Mettant les mains en l'air, le jeune mannequin démontra ainsi qu'il n'allait pas attaquer.

Calmez-vous, mortel. Vous pourrez commettre une erreur.

Évidemment, le voleur ne l'écouta aucunement. En plus, il s'approcha de lui et lui sourit juste avant de l'assommer assez violemment avec son pistolet et s'enfuit en courant hors de l'appartement.

Le coup déstabilisa Loki et le fit tomber à proximité de sa table de nuit… Un peu trop proche en fait puisqu'il percuta le coin de cette petite table de bois. Il sentit alors le sang coulé sur son visage et l'inconscience qui commençait à l'envelopper.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il prit le Starkphone dans la poche et appuya sur le seul contact qui s'y trouvait.

Tony répondit assez rapidement :

- Salut mon beau! Alors comment c'est passer ton magasinage?

Loki ne put que dire que son nom avant de perdre connaissance :

- Tony…

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : dimanche 16 février 2014  
_

Un gros merci pour les reviews ! Ils sont vraiment appréciés et surtout ils nous rendent super heureuses ;)

Lord Celestin et Fredilitci


	7. Chapitre 6 Découverte

**Auteur :** Toujours nous: Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avengers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3... comme d'hab!

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes sensible aux couples (genre les homophobes), passez votre chemin, car on ne veut pas de commentaires négatifs sur le sujet.

**Couple : **Le couple principal est un Iron/Frost

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines, maintenant les dimanches!

_**Notes 2: Si vous voulez nous envoyez des critiques plutôt que des reviews, envoyez-nous un mp!**_

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Le repas s'annonçait relativement difficile. Depuis leur séparation, les rencontres entre Tony et Pepper étaient devenues de plus en plus tendues. En fait, il est normal que leur rupture a été remplie d'hostilité puisque Stark avait agi comme le plus grand enculé que la Terre n'avait jamais porté.

Leur séparation remontait à quelques semaines après l'attaque de New York. Tony avait eu le sentiment que la vie était trop courte et qu'il fallait qu'il en profite encore plus à fond. Contrairement à Pepper, qui voulait s'assurer qu'il fasse attention, elle était devenue beaucoup trop protectrice à son égard et cela l'avait fait sentir comme un enfant. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il avait recommencé ses agissements de playboy et qu'il l'avait trompé… quelques fois. La jeune femme l'avait pardonné les premières fois, car il avait toujours l'air désolé. Cependant, la fois où elle l'avait surprise dans leur lit avec la nouvelle mannequin à la mode, une Française d'à peine 20 ans, elle ne l'avait pas toléré et était partie sans un mot alors que Tony se confondait en excuses.

Ça lui avait pris 3 jours, avant de revenir le voir, pour lui dire que c'était définitivement terminé entre eux. Bien qu'elle allait rester à la tête de Stark industrie, leur relation n'allait qu'être strictement professionnel à partir de cet instant. Le calme dont elle faisait preuve avait quelque peu glacé Stark, car il avait, alors prit conscience, que leur relation se terminait ainsi dans de mauvais termes et que rien ne réussirait à changer cela.

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient entretenu les relations au minimum, se contactant surtout par mail. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait en tête à tête, dans un restaurant bondé. Pepper lui avait quelque peu imposé le rendez-vous, mais il en était content, espérant que les choses allaient peut-être s'améliorer un minimum entre eux.

- Bon, je t'ai demandé de me rencontrer pour un point précis. Je demande un transfert pour l'Australie. Je vais rester CEO, mais je ne suis plus capable de rester dans la même ville que toi pour l'instant. Surtout pas avec ta vie sexuelle qui fait continuellement les manchettes. Je suis fatiguée de tout cela et j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose.

- Tu m'annonces que tu préfères t'exiler à l'autre bout de la planète que d'essayer de trouver une solution à notre relation de travail. _Dit Tony surpris_

- Non, je t'annonce que j'ai déjà trouvé la solution au problème et qu'elle consiste, tout simplement, à ce que je parte vivre ma vie loin de toi.

- Mais l'entreprise à besoin de toi…

- Non, elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un capable de te faire entendre raison et de t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. _Répondit calmement bien que froidement Pepper_

C'est à ce moment exactement que sa sonnerie de Thunderstruck se mit à résonner de sa poche. Le riche prit donc son cellulaire dans l'idée d'ignorer l'appel. Seulement, c'est quand il vit le nom du contact que le super héros sut qu'il lui était impossible d'ignorer cet appel. Il fit donc un signe à Pepper et s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel.

- Salut mon beau! Alors comment c'est passer ton magasinage? _Répondit Tony avec un grand sourire_

- Tony…

- Loki? Loki!...

Rien d'autre ne vint. Tony s'assura que la ligne n'avait pas été malencontreusement coupée à cause d'un ancien dieu récemment initié à la technologie même s'il en doutait grandement. Il eut le sentiment que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. L'adrénaline l'envahi lorsqu'il revint en courant à la table, où Pepper l'attendait patiemment, s'excusa en invoquant une urgence et couru à sa voiture.

En démarrant, il demanda à Jarvis de vérifier où se trouvait le cellulaire de Loki au moment de l'appel. Le dirigeant de Stark industrie fut quelque peu soulagé quand son invention l'informa que l'appel avait était fait de l'appartement du mannequin. C'est donc avec un minimum de soulagement qu'il se rendit au domicile de l'ancien dieu, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était rassuré. Il le fut encore moins quand, quelques minutes plus tard en arrivant sur les lieux de ce qui paraissait être un cambriolage, il trouva l'homme inconscient, le visage en sang.

Tony essaya de le faire revenir à lui, en le secouant ainsi qu'en lui tapotant le visage. Voyant le manque de réaction de ce dernier, le millionnaire commença à vraiment s'inquiéter et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, composa le numéro du meilleur médecin qu'il connaissait.

- Allo Tony, comment puis-je t'aider?

- Bruce, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite, rejoins-moi à la tour et amène tes trucs de médecin. _Dis Tony avec empressement_. Je te rejoins là bas.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de répondre, il raccrocha pour prendre l'ancien magicien dans ses bras. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas le cogner, le super héros le transporta vers la sortie de l'appartement pour ensuite l'installer à l'avant de sa Audi. Tony regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une voiture plus adaptée au transport de personne inconsciente, car sa R8 était quelque peu plus étroite.

Stark traversa la ville, le plus vite qu'il le put, malgré le trafic omniprésent à New York. Il n'avait jamais conduit aussi rapidement, tout en étant à jeun. Pour tout dire, il avait été très rarement de le voir aussi paniqué en voyant quelqu'un sans connaissance. Mais cette fois... cette fois c'était différent… puisqu'il tenait à cette personne.

C'est en arrivant à la tour dont il prit conscience son erreur.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement amené Loki à l'hôpital?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse sans réfléchir?

En passant la porte de l'ascenseur avec Loki dans les bras, il rencontra Bruce, dans son salon, qui l'attendait impatiemment. Tony lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre, où il déposa avec précaution le dieu toujours inconscient. Il espérait de tout cœur que son ami n'allait pas le reconnaître. Il restant encore une chance pour que le docteur ne reconnût pas son passent involontaire puisque ce dernier n'avait plus la même apparence que lorsqu'il avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de la ville quelque mois plus tôt.

L'ancien dieu avait les cheveux plus longs et beaucoup plus pâles ainsi un teint beaucoup plus hâlé. La seule chose qui pouvait le dénoncer était ses yeux, et peut-être sa manière d'être, mais inconscient cela n'allait certainement pas le trahir.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? _Demanda Bruce tout en commençant à soigner Loki_

- Heu... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... je l'ai trouvé dans cet état…

- OK, peux-tu me passais le kit de suture dans mon sac? Je dois m'occuper de la plaît de son front. Comment l'as-tu connu celui-là?

- C'est un des mannequins de l'agence que je finance. Tu sais celui dont tout le monde parle? _Dis précipitamment Tony_

- Et que s'est-il passé pour qu'il finisse dans cet état? _Questionna encore Bruce_

- Je te l'ai dit! Je ne le sais pas! Je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et Tony lui en fut réellement reconnaissant. Bruce était devenu un véritable ami depuis l'attaque, ce qui avait été plutôt impressionnant pour le milliardaire, car il n'était pas du genre à avoir un cercle d'ami très grand. La plupart des gens lui tapaient sur les nerfs rapidement ou ne convenant pas à ces critères au niveau intellectuel puisque Stark recherchait de l'intelligence. Pas du génie, mais bien de l'intelligence comme avec Pepper et Rhodey: des personnes bien qui le faisait sentir bien. Bruce était l'une de ses personnes maintenant. Il adorait passer ses soirées avec lui, dans son laboratoire, à parler d'idées qu'il avait et de savoir qu'enfin quelqu'un le comprenait.

Cependant, Tony espérait vraiment que l'autre super héros ne lui pose pas de question sur qui était le bel homme inconscient qu'il avait amené paniquer. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, le millionnaire n'était pas certain de pouvoir être convainquant sur le mensonge qu'il allait devoir dire. En plus, il espérait tellement que Bruce parte le plus rapidement possible pour éviter qu'il ne rencontre le Loki conscient qui pourrait le faire tourner vert…

- Bon, j'ai tout fait ce que je pouvais. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille maintenant, _dit alors Bruce, tirant Tony de ses pensées_.

- Tu es sur? Il va être correct hein?

- Mais oui! Ton jeune protéger a juste reçu un bon coup et va juste avoir mal à la tête pour quelques jours, mais cela ne devrait pas durer. Je peux attendre avec toi pour pouvoir l'ausculter à son réveil, si tu veux. _Proposa gentiment le médecin_

- Non, _répondit trop précipitamment Stark_! Je suis certain que ça va aller pour lui! Rentre chez toi et va te reposer. Tu as l'air épuisé toi aussi et je ne veux pas plus gâcher ta soirée que ce que j'ai déjà fait _essaya de se rattraper le génie_.

- OK... Alors je vais y aller, mais tu dois me promettre de m'appeler à son réveil. Surtout s'il n'est pas réveillé dans 2 heures.

Tony promit et raccompagna son ami à l'ascenseur, tout en essayant de ne pas sembler trop soulagé de son départ. Dès la fermeture des portes, il courut rejoindre Loki dans la chambre. Se tira un fauteuil, l'homme de fer s'assit et attendit que l'autre se réveille, en travaillant sur sa palette.

Une heure après le départ de Bruce, le dieu déchu commença à grogner et à gigoter. Tony alla donc lui chercher des antidouleurs ainsi un verre d'eau pour essayer de prévenir la mauvaise humeur de mal de crâne dont Loki allait sûrement faire preuve en se réveillant pour de bon. En revenant de sa petite commission à la cuisine, Tony trouva l'homme, quelque peu perplexe, assis dans le lit, se demandant où il se trouvait. Quand il aperçut Tony, son corps se détendit d'un coup et sembla encore plus soulagé quand ce dernier lui tendit le pot d'aspirines.

- Je commence à être tanné de me réveiller avec un mal de tête en ta compagnie Tony Stark. _Plaisanta, avec un sourire arrogant, Loki tout en prenant les antidouleurs et en se rallongeant._

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais un tel effet beauté, mais pourrais-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé à ton appartement?

- Heu… je suis entré chez moi, après la séance de magasinage, et un mec était en train de fouiller mon appart pour me voler. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais… il était armé. Puis, tu connais la suite...

- Attends... tu essaies de me dire que tu as voulu arrêter un gars armé? _demanda perplexe Tony_.

- Oui! Il n'avait aucun droit d'entrer dans ma demeure sans mon consentement! Cependant, je ne savais pas qu'il était armé, et qu'il n'allait pas jouer notre duel à la loyale...

- WOW! On se calme Loki. Tu n'es plus à Asgard, _le coupa Tony_. Ici, quand il y a un cambrioleur chez toi, tu appelles la police et tu les attends à l'extérieur. Tu n'essaies pas de les prendre en duel. M'as-tu compris?

Loki ne répondit pas, il fit semblant de l'ignorer.

- Je vais envoyer Happy chercher tes affaires. _Rétorqua subitement Tony après quelques minutes de silence_.

- Pourquoi cela? Je ne compte pas rester chez toi, _riposta Loki avec un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'objection_.

- Je ne te laisserai pas retourner dans cet appartement. J'ai plusieurs étages, ici à la Tour, avec de multiples chambres, tu vas en choisir une, r_épondit avec le même ton Tony_.

Les deux hommes se défièrent quelques instants du regard. Il était certain pour Tony que le mannequin n'allait pas partir dans cet immeuble miteux qui lui avait servir d'appartement jusqu'à là.

- Loki, tu vas habiter ici! Surtout que le médecin a dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller au cas où tu aurais une commotion sévère. En plus, je ne te donne pas le choix! Tu viens ici où, sinon, j'avertis le SHIELD de ta présence sur terre_, contre-attaqua avec fermeté Tony_.

- Je… Tu… Grrr… _parvint difficilement à articuler Loki, tellement il était en colère de se faire manipuler de la sorte bien que Tony le manipulait puisque Bruce n'avait jamais prescrit de surveillance. Évidemment, Tony n'allait certainement pas avertir le SHIELD._

- Tu n'as rien à dire, _remarqua plus doucement le milliardaire en quittant la chambre pour laisser l'ancien dieu se reposer. _

* * *

... Pas de reviews le dernier chapitre... on était si mauvais?

Allez donnez-nous votre avis! Vous aimez aimer ou pas?

Désolé pour ce court chapitre!

_**Oups... merci!**_

_**Prochain chapitre : 23 février 2014**_

Fredilitci et Lors Celestin!


	8. Chapitre 7 Plaisir et désir

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous: Lord Celestin et Fredilitci!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avengers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes sensible aux couples (genre les homophobes), passez votre chemin, car on ne veut pas de commentaires négatifs sur le sujet.

**Couple : **Le couple principal est un Iron/Frost

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines.

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

Tony se dirigea vers le salon pour y boire un verre d'un bon whisky ou n'importe quelle autre boisson forte. Il en avait bien besoin. Il était soulagé de savoir que son nouveau protégé allait rester à ses côtés, à la Tour, plutôt que dehors où n'importe qui pouvait l'attaquer. Bien sûr, il savait que Loki était capable de se défendre, mais il préférait ne courir aucun danger et le garder près de lui. On pouvait dire que leur relation progressait. En effet, plus il apprenait à connaître Loki, plus il réalisait que ce dernier était en réalité très sympathique, qu'il le challengeait et il adorait cela.

Au commencement, le super héros l'avait perçu comme un être misérable, sans cœur, cruel et d'une grande malice. Maintenant, il avait qu'il avait pris conscience que cette « personnalité » qu'il avait cru voir n'était seulement qu'un masque pour cacher ses véritables sentiments afin d'éviter d'être blessé. Tout n'avait pas été simple pour l'ancien vilain et Tony en avait conscience. Voilà pourquoi il voulait prendre le temps pour mieux le connaître. Il avait, aussi, le sentiment que Loki valait la peine de ne pas se précipiter et voilà pourquoi le millionnaire voulait déguster tous les instants passer avec lui.

En terminant son verre, il repensa au problème qu'il allait devoir bientôt affronter. Bruce n'avait peut-être pas reconnu l'ancien dieu, mais il l'avait vu bien malgré Tony. Il redoutait les questions que ce dernier pourrait bien lui poser la prochaine fois qu'il le verra, car s'il se rappelait bien, jamais il n'avait demandé de l'aide à Bruce au sujet de ses conquêtes. Donc, ce dernier allait certainement vouloir comprendre qui était l'homme inconscient. La peur commençait à l'envahir à l'idée de voir Bruce apprendre de qui il s'agissait, car s'il se rappelait bien, la dernière fois que Loki et le médecin s'étaient rencontrés il avait dû refaire son plancher de béton...

C'est alors que son cellulaire vibra dans sa poche, le tirant de ses pensées, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait reçu plusieurs texts durant la soirée. Il commença à les lire, mais réalisa, bien vite, que la plupart étaient de Pepper. Elle avait l'air assez énervé. Ce qui était compréhensible vu la manière avec laquelle il avait avorté leur rencontre, mais il avait une bonne raison. Après avoir pris conscience du dernier envoyé, il comprit qu'elle voulait juste sa réponse pour savoir si son transfert était approuvé ou si elle devait encore le supporter longtemps encore

Il y réfléchit un petit moment avant de lui écrire :

_Transfert accepté, bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie. Tony_

Après avoir envoyé le message, il décida d'aller se coucher dans l'espoir que la journée du lendemain allait être moins pénible.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La première sensation que ressentit Loki, à son réveil, était une légère douleur dans tout le corps. C'était à se demander ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Puis tout lui revint. Le magasinage. Jayce et son rendez-vous. La crème glacée. L'appartement. Le voleur. Tony. Il est évident que le surplus d'adrénaline était la cause pour laquelle son corps éprouvait de la crispation.

Maintenant, Tony, le foutu super héros, Stark allait le forcer à rester dans cette Tour de malheur. Bien que le mannequin hésitait à considérer cette situation comme désagréable. Peut-être que ce fut le signe qu'il attendît du destin, sa chance de prouver à tous que lui, l'ancien vilain qui voulait assiéger la Terre, n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Au commencement, Loki l'avait cru imbu de lui-même, c'était toujours le cas en effet, égoïste, têtu et bête. Il croyait voir dans l'image du playboy une sorte de Thor primitif et un peu plus idiot. Maintenant, il savait que cela n'était pas du tout le cas. Personne n'est parfait, il l'avait bien appris. En fait, le millionnaire était aussi gentil, doux, intentionné et drôle lorsque l'envie lui prenait et il était surtout… séduisant.

Tanné de se tourmenter pour rien, Loki décida enfin de se lever et d'aller explorer un peu où il était, surtout du côté de la cuisine puisqu'il commençait à mourir de faim. Dans le corridor, une odeur désagréable vint troubler ses narines. Une odeur similaire à celle où l'on brûle des cheveux, une odeur âpre. Suivant cette puanteur, l'ancien dieu arriva à une salle qui semblait être la cuisine.

Ce qui trouva le fit rire jusqu'en mal aux côtes. Tony, seulement vêtu seulement d'un jogging, se tenait devant son four une spatule dans sa main gauche et une casserole dans l'autre. Il semblait faire de la cuisine. Semblait puisque ce qui cuisinait ne semblait tout simplement pas comestible. Une sorte de pâte noircir, gluante, où l'on voyait de la fumée en sortir.

- Après m'avoir enlevé, tu veux m'empoissonner_, rigola Loki devant l'air ahuri de Tony?_

- Dis, tu sais, rire toi? L'ancien vilain...,_ lui sourit Stark. _Ouain, on peut oublier ma surprise et je dois avouer que je suis vraiment nul en cuisine...

Le mannequin le regarda surpris que l'autre lui avoue que la surprise qu'il mettait tant d'efforts lui étaient destiné exclusivement. Il se sentait touché d'une certaine façon.

- Bon, reste plus qu'à commander... Un burrito déjeuné ça te dit?

C'est alors que Loki s'avança vers Tony, doucement, quelque peu incertain. Il se pencha doucement et déposa un baisé sur la joue du milliardaire, et lui chuchota doucement dans l'oreille:

- Merci pour tout!

Puis remarquant leur proximité, le plus jeune se redressa d'un seul coup et se dirigea vers une bonne douche tout en n'oubliant pas de barrer la porte derrière lui. Pendant le chemin entre la cuisine et la douche, l'asgardien s'insulta. Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi? Et qu'allait penser son beau brun maintenant? Un instant... Il avait déjà passé de Stark à Tony. Maintenant, c'était de Tony à beau brun séduisant? L'envie de se cogner fortement la tête contre un mur fut réellement forte.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis un moment déjà, Tony savait ce qu'il ressentait pour son protéger. Une sorte d'attirance forte et douce en même temps, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela n'arrête bientôt. Après la scène de la cuisine, il était certain que l'autre éprouvait une certaine attirance ou un je ne sais quoi pour lui. L'ancien sorcier avait fait le premier pas, bien que minimum. Donc, c'était maintenant au tour de Stark à jouer.

Commander leur repas pris relativement cinq secondes tellement il était rendu habitué. Une habitude pour éviter de s'empoisonner avec la nourriture qu'il préparait.

Le livreur arriva dix minutes plus tard avec leur repas. Tony alla chercher les plats dans l'espèce d'ascenseur prévu à cet effet et passa devant la salle de bains dans laquelle s'était barricadé Loki.

- Hey Dark Vader, le repas est servi dans la cuisine.

Il sourit à l'allusion qu'il venait de faire et que l'autre n'allait sûrement pas comprendre, il l'espérait. Trop curieux, Loki allait devoir sortir pour avoir son explication. Comme prévu, le frère de Thor sortit bien malgré lui. D'un côté à cause de la faim qui le tiraillait et de l'autre par la curiosité.

Dès le repas dévoré, Tony n'eut pas trop le choix, d'après les regards noirs et curieux de Loki, d'expliquer sa plaisanterie. Sans que l'autre s'en aperçoive, le millionnaire s'approcha pour déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du mannequin. Il resta penché, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Loki, ses yeux dans les beaux yeux verts surpris de ce dernier. Un sourire s'étira tranquillement sur les lèvres du châtain, Tony vient déposer un autre baisé, beaucoup moins chaste. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Au début, le sorcier sembla hésiter entre rester calmer et le repousser ou le laisser continuer en l'encourageant. En prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit au baiser, au début, avec une certaine gêne, mais prenant de plus en plus d'assurance. Puis, dans le feu de l'action, il se retrouva assis à califourchon sur Tony et il prit les devants et commença à être de plus en plus impatient.

Chacun plus pressé que l'autre à aller plus loin. Les mains de Tony torturaient les mamelons de Loki, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. On pouvait voir l'une des mains du mannequin entremêlé dans les cheveux bruns de son futur amant. L'autre s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur du jogging du super héros, en train de malaxer les fesses de ce dernier. Les dents s'entrechoquaient et chacun découvrait de plus en plus le corps de l'autre.

La cuisine était en train de se remplir de gémissements lorsque le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée résonna. En sacrant comme un bûcheron, Stark se détacha du sorcier. Cependant, il lui promit que cela n'était que le commencement avec un clin d'œil suivi d'un chaste baiser.

XXXXXXXXX

Bruce était toujours gêné de monter directement à l'étage où vivait Tony. Alors il se rendait toujours à l'étage inférieur et, puisque Stark connaissait son habitude, lui avait posé une sonnette juste pour lui. Cependant, au moment même où le docteur appuya dessus, l'homme de fer se maudit de l'avoir installer. Il avait passé à un stade plus sérieux avec Loki, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait avec personne, il aurait tellement voulu aller plus loin, mais son collègue venait le déranger!

C'est un Tony totalement dépeigné, mais énervé, qui arriva devant Bruce. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire gêné.

- Alors comment va mon patient...

- Il va très bien Bruce, _l'interrompit Stark_, que me veut le plaisir de ta visite?

L'autre le regarda décourager. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait le droit de s'inquiéter pour une vie humaine et que c'était son devoir de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce qu'il oubliait de dire c'est que Bruce était curieux de connaître l'identité de ce jeune homme. Surtout parce que Tony semblait tenir a lui. Ce qui était tout à fait étrange lorsqu'on pense aux habitudes loin d'être celle d'un gentleman qu'il avait. En plus, le fait que ce soit un gars…

Vaincu, le millionnaire le fit entrer. Il était sur les nerfs. Qu'allait-il arriver durant cette rencontre entre Loki et Hulk... Cela risquerait d'être assez dangereux.

Dès la vue du docteur, le sorcier asgardien commença à raller :

- Bon, un super héros ne suffisait pas... C'est quoi après l'idiot de Thor avec son marteau? Non, mais franchement, vous êtes tellement stupide vous les mortels!

Si on avait vu le visage de Tony, on aurait su ce qu'il pensait. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude, dans son cerveau, il essaie de trouver une solution pour éviter que grand monstre vert, Hulk se réveille.

Bruce regarda l'homme et ne reconnut pas tout de suite le sorcier qui les avait attaqués quelques mois plus tôt. Néanmoins, le sarcasme qui écoulait de cette voix était bien celui du dieu du mal. Un détail lui confirma l'identité de son patient... Ses yeux étaient du même vert, même si on remarquait qu'il n'y avait plus cette malice habituelle, juste une grande désolation.

- Loki... Tony, que fait LOKI ICI? POURQUOI!

La voix du docteur commençait à changer en quelque chose de plus bestial et sauvage. Sa peau prenait un teint de plus en plus vert.

- Du calme Bruce! Rodolph, tu n'aurais pas pu être sympa pour une fois? Je suis tanné que ce soit ma Tour qu'on déforce à tout moment, _tenta Tony en essayant de calmer le jeu._

- T'avais juste à ne pas m'enfermer dans ta fichue Tour de toute façon!

- Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien! T'es même capable de garder ta fichue vie hors du danger!

Hulk se calma à cet étrange échange. Depuis quand Tony, le super héros narcissique, avait-il de l'affection pour le super vilain, le plus égoïste? En y pensant, si l'homme de fer avait réussi à alléger la personnalité de l'asgardien, cela pourrait être bénéfique pour tous.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Pourquoi Loki est sur la Terre et non dans les prisons d'Asgard comme l'avait promis Thor?

À la mention de sa planète adoptive, Loki eut un moment de tristesse et de nostalgie. Son viol revient de mémoire et dut garder tout son calme pour ne pas craquer.

Tony, lui, regarda avec des gros yeux méchants Bruce. Il savait dans quoi étaient dirigées les pensées de son beau châtain. Ce n'était pas facile pour l'autre de passer au travers cette épreuve seule, alors il avait besoin de leur soutien même si Loki l'ignorait encore.

Quant au docteur, il en fût encore plus étonné. C'était surprenant de voir le grand Tony Stark consoler le plus grand vilain de la Terre. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose et cela l'intriguait.

Voir une copie de celui qui voulait anéantir la Terre, en larmes et aussi vulnérable, changer l'opinion qu'il avait jadis eu de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'au fond, le sorcier n'était pas si méchant que ça. Sa future mission : en apprendre davantage!

- Bon, ça vous dirait un thé, _demanda si subtilement Bruce_?

- Ouaip, bonne idée. Si tu veux, il y a des crêpes dans la cuisine, _lui répond Tony avec un sourire adresser à Loki_!

Pas fou, le docteur regarda Stark d'un air étrange, car tous les Avengers savaient que Tony ne devait définitivement pas entrer dans une cuisine puisque c'était automatiquement synonyme de mort. Le millionnaire lui répondit par son regard : « C'est toi qui l'as rendu tout triste, c'est à toi de lui rendre son sourire! » Donc, l'inventeur d'Iron Man voulait rendre le sourire à Loki...

Ce dernier questionna Tony du regard. Il savait que la nourriture qu'il avait tenté de cuisiner était tout simplement bonne à jeter. Alors pourquoi l'offrit à son ami?

Rendu au salon, Bruce avait tenté de manger, si on peut dire, cette chose gluante et noircir, mais c'était vite lassé. Comme solution, il l'avait tout lancé au visage de Stark ce qui avait fait rire Loki. La face du millionnaire valait tous les moments heureux possibles.

Ensuite, une conversation calme entre les trois se déclara. Ils évitèrent le sujet de l'emprisonnement de Loki ou son passage sur Terre où il avait tenté de détruire la planète.

Bruce étonna l'ancien dieu. D'abord par son caractère calme et relaxant, dès qu'il avait vu la vulnérabilité de Loki, il avait tenté de mieux le connaître. Cela l'avait touché, car tout au long de sa vie, on l'avait toujours identifié comme était le frère de Thor ou le deuxième fils d'Odin. Mais jamais comme étant Loki, tout simplement Loki.

Lorsque le véritable sourire du sorcier sans pouvoirs arriva, le docteur comprit alors qu'il l'avait vraiment mal jugé au départ. Il l'avait cru vil et sans coeur. Cependant, il vit vite que c'était simplement un être mal compris de tous.

Lorsque la journée tira à sa fin, Bruce parti en lui promettant de garder l'identité de Loki secrète. Dès que le docteur eut passé la porte, Tony ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Le sorcier le regarda avec un sourire radieux et malicieux. Avant que Tony puisse s'interroger sur ses intentions, Loki était déjà assis à califourchon sur lui. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Où étions-nous arrêtés déjà?

En voulant accentuer son plaisir, il se mit à sucer le lobe de l'oreille, tout en appuyant son entrejambe contre celle de Tony.

Nous voulons remercier plusieurs personnes pour le dernier chapitre:

Reviews anonymes:

Un gros merci à _emilie_, _Narcyss_ et à _neko_! N'oublions pas les autres personnes anonymes qui nous suivent depuis le début. Nous sommes touchées que vous nous suivez!

Reviews:

- Un gros merci à ceux qui nous suivent grâce à leur compte sur se site!

**seiika: Merci de nous suivre depuis le début!**

**Kaori Jade: loll en effet, je ne l'avait pas remarquer! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer! Merci de ta rewiew!**

**haty74: Merci à ton sens de l'observation :P ! Merci à toi de partager ta joie avec nous!**

**CastielaMalfoy: En effet, Loki croise Bruce et peut-être d'autres personnes de l'entourage de Tony. Qui sait! Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews! Elle sont toujours joyeuse à lire!**

**Grimmynette: Voici le chapitre que tu as attendue avec tant d'impatience! :D On est toujours le dimanche heure canadienne!**

_Désolé si cela a prit du temps avant que nous poster, mais nous avons beaucoup de personnes à remercier et c'est important d'oublier personne._

Pour que plusieurs personne, cette fanfiction est bien écrite par deux personnes et non juste une.

**Prochain chapitre : 2 Mars 2014**

Nous espérons que vous aviez apprécier!

Lord Celestin & Fredilitci


	9. Chapitre 8 Attirance

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous: Lord Celestin et Fredilitci!

**Note : **Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, c'est complètement de ma faute... Je suis parti en fêter la relâche et j'ai complètement oublié de terminer le chapitre avant de partir. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop :o / Fredilitci

* * *

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus chaudes entre les deux hommes. À cet instant, les pensées de Tony étaient dirigées vers Loki. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était être le plus proche possible de ce dernier. Tout était si doux et violent. En même temps, ressentir c'est deux émotions si contradictoires était complètement déroutant: les corps des deux hommes répondaient tellement bien à celui de l'autre. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Jamais Tony n'avait eu cette sensation. Celle qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il respirait enfin après des années à retenir son souffle. Il avait tellement envie de Loki à ce moment qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Ce qui était étrange dans le fond vu qu'il n'était pas une personne unitâche.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur fraîche mêlée avec un quelque chose qui était propre à Loki. C'était définitif, il adorait cette odeur. L'ancien dieu enveloppa instinctivement le millionnaire de ses bras pour le maintenir encore plus proche lorsque Stark l'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le sofa.

Leurs langues se heurtèrent encore une fois, chacun cherchait à dominer l'autre. Les mains du super héros s'aventurèrent sous la chemise que portait le châtain pour caressant sensuellement son dos ainsi que la peau douce et parfaite de son partenaire. Tous deux étaient dans un état de bonheur innocent, ne voulaient pas que le moment se termine.

Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps. Ils brisèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle sans jamais se lâcher. Tony pouvait voir dans les yeux de son compagnon tout le désir que ce dernier ressentait ainsi qu'une légère once de peur.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de toi, _murmura doucement le génie en soufflant des baisers dans le cou du mannequin._ Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrête tout de suite. Je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi.

- Ne t'arrête pas… _chuchota le châtain dans l'oreille de Tony en la mordillant._

Le milliardaire ne se fit pas prier et embrassa langoureusement l'ancien dieu en lui retirant sa chemise sans briser leur étreinte.

XXXXXXXX

Loki n'avait que très rarement, dans toute son existence, ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. Son corps et son esprit étaient en harmonie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tous les malheurs qu'il avait vécus, depuis quelques années, étaient derrière lui. À ce moment, tout ce qui comptait était Tony. L'ancien dieu avait tellement envie de lui, son corps lui criait de continuer de même que son esprit. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir et à l'attirance qu'il ressentait. C'est donc, pour cette raison qu'il fut quelque peu désemparé lorsque le brun lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'à lui faire s'avoir, à n'importe quel moment, s'il ressentait le besoin d'arrêter.

À ce moment, le sorcier n'avait aucune envie d'arrêté et lui fit savoir.

Les deux hommes se déplacèrent vers la chambre à coucher. C'était une grande pièce avec un lit immense trônant entre deux grandes baies vitrées. Tony poussa doucement le mannequin qui tomba dans le lit moelleux. Il retira rapidement son chandail avant de rejoindre son amant pour continuer leurs activités «sportives».

- Sieurs, le Shield essaie de vous rejoindre depuis quelque temps. Malgré vos indications pour ne pas être dérangé, il s'avère que c'est une situation d'urgence, _les interrompit Jarvis._

- J'espère que c'est une farce… _grogna le héros en se laissant tombé sur son compagnon, la tête dans le cou de ce dernier_.

- Je regrette que non, monsieur. Le Capitaine Fury vous appelle, dois-je le mettre en contact?

- Met le, mais coupe-les cameras… et toi, pas un bruit beauté, _en adressant un clin d'oeil à l'ancien dieu_.

Tony roula sur le côté, restant ainsi couché près de Loki. En effet, les épaules des deux hommes étaient collées.

- STARK! Amène-toi dans 20 minutes et pas une de plus au quartier général. Tu es mieux d'être là et vite.

- Peux-tu au moins me dire la raison qui te pousse à me faire sortir du lit, _dit le héros en donnant de petits becs dans le cou de Loki qui se retenait pour ne pas sauter sur le l'homme à côté de lui._ Surtout que j'y étais occupé…

- Je me fou de ce que tu faisais. Le Briefing est dans 20 minutes, _le coupa férocement Fury._

La ligne fut coupée avant que Tony n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, l'homme de fer fut embrassé passionnément par un mannequin placé au-dessus de lui. Ils passèrent donc encore quelques minutes torrides avant que le brun ne puisse vraiment plus rester, sans considérer être en retard par rapport aux membres de son équipe.

- Reste là! Ne bouge surtout pas! Je reviens dans quelque temps et je veux continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé, _réclama Tony presque suppliant_.

- On verra. Plus vite, tu reviens et plus il y a de chance que tu me trouves dans ton lit... _l'agaça l'ancien dieu en se retournant_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tony arriva 42 minutes pile après l'appel de Fury. Tous ses coéquipiers étaient présents et tous le regardèrent avec assentiments quand il arriva tout échevelé, les lèvres rouges et enflées. Surtout qu'il n'arrangea rien à son cas quand il s'assit en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

- Merci de nous rejoindre... _dis Natasha avec un regard noir_. La raison pourquoi nous sommes ici est simple, nous avons eu des informations comme quoi Fatalis serait en planification pour commencer l'excavation d'une mine d'adamantium quelque part dans la corne de l'Afrique. Dans le but, vous l'aurez deviné de permettre la construction d'une armée quasi indestructible de Doombot.

- Nous n'avons pas à avoir peur de ses créations… c'est un jeune qui n'est pas encore capable de concrétiser sa pensée. Ses robots sont loin d'être parfaits. Ils sont simples à détruire, _intervint Tony_.

- Te rappelles-tu de la dernière attaque, demanda tranquillement Steve en regardant le milliardaire dans les yeux?

Pour s'en rappeler, Tony s'en rappelait. Il y avait tellement de Doombots qu'il avait été épuisant et très long à s'en débarrasser. Même s'ils étaient loin d'être aussi parfait que les créations du génie, ils étaient assez réussis pour demander beaucoup d'effort ainsi que d'énergie pour les exterminer.

De plus, contrairement à Tony qui était dans une armure, les Doombots eux étaient contrôlés à distance. Ce qui permettait d'en envoyer plus et de les sacrifier sans qu'il ne mette jamais sa vie en danger.

Natasha repris la parole, sans laisser le temps au génie de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à expliquer la menace que représentait Fatalis pour la population s'il réussissait à obtenir une quantité certaine d'adamentium. Donc, Tony se laissa aller dans ses pensées, qui se dirigèrent rapidement vers le ravissant corps de l'homme dans son lit, mais surtout à l'attirance, qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier. Ce n'était pas ça première expérience avec un homme, car une vie de playboy milliardaire l'avait amené à tenter plusieurs expériences. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de similaire pour un homme.

Avec Loki, le millionnaire n'avait pas le goût d'un coup d'un soir. Il voulait que cela dure. En effet, plus il passait du temps avec l'ancien dieu et plus, la volonté de le garder, dans sa vie, commençait à le séduire. Plus, il passait de temps avec ce dernier et plus, il était attiré autant intellectuellement que physiquement. Ce corps… ce corps parfait, élancé, musclé…

- Tony, qu'en penses-tu, _lui demanda Bruce en le ramenant à la réalité_?

- Je suis d'accord avec ton approche. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il commence l'excavation, nous assurer que c'est bien une mine d'adamantium et quand nous en serons sûres, il nous resta plus qu'à la lui prendre,_ répondit Tony comme s'il avait suivi toute la conversation depuis le début_.

Dès que les autres reprirent, leur débat sur la légitimité de l'attente, lui, préféra retourner à ses pensées ou plutôt à Loki.

XXXXXX

Le dieu déchu n'avait pas été des plus ravis d'entendre la voix dans le mur les interrompre dans un moment aussi parfait. Encore moins, quand Tony avait pris l'appel de Fury. S'il avait encore ses pouvoirs, le sorcier aurait fait disparaître cet être borgne sans aucun remords et il devait l'avouer avec un certain plaisir.

Au moins, Tony l'avait quitté à regret… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un et encore plus, pour un humain…

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait et ne pensait pas qu'il le pourrait un jour, car pour lui, l'amour était signe de faiblesse. Cependant, il le désirait ardemment et il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Dure était de décrire les sentiments que cet ancien dieu ressentait pour cet être imbu de lui même, mais il s'avait qu'il partageait quelque chose de grand avec la personne qu'était Tony Stark.

Ils se ressemblaient tout en étant totalement opposés. Tous deux avaient un passé trouble, avec un certain sentiment d'infériorité face à leur père… ou tout du moins avec une mauvaise figure paternelle. Cependant, ce qui les différenciait était les épreuves qui avaient façonné Tony pour lui permettre de devenir bon… un héros. Alors que celles traversées par Loki l'avaient rempli de noirceur…

Ce qu'appréciait vraiment Loki de la part du beau brun, c'était que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vraiment jugé pour les actions qu'il avait commises. En effet, il n'avait certainement pas apprécié quand il avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de la planète Terre, mais depuis qu'il le connaissait vraiment, Tony n'avait jamais passé un commentaire à ce sujet. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Cela le faisait se sentir bien et accepter.

Son téléphone se mis à vibrer tranquillement, signe qu'il venait de recevoir un message text.

**Reviens-tu bientôt, je commence à m'ennuyer de toi ;) /Loki**

Tony avait déjà de la difficulté à rester concentré sur la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui, mais la avec le message qu'il venait de recevoir s'en était fini de son écoute. Il se dépêcha à répondre tout en restant subtile.

**Oh, tu t'ennuies de moi… de quoi t'ennuies-tu le plus? /Tony**

La réponse fut presque instantanée.

**De ta bouche, de tes mains qui me caresse et surtout de tout ce que l'on pourrait être en train de faire si tu étais ici avec moi… /Loki**

En lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir, Tony s'étouffa et devint rouge tomate. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas que Loki lui ait écrit de manière si explicite. Cela le fit vraiment regretter de l'avoir laissé seul dans son lit.

Il remarqua alors que les autres s'étaient arrêtés de parler et l'observaient en attendant d'avoir une explication à la manière dont il venait de réagir. Il montra alors son téléphone en inventant une histoire selon laquelle Pepper lui demandait une information au sujet d'un projet quelconque pour la compagnie.

**J'ai hâte de te rejoindre/Tony**

Répondit hâtivement le génie en fermant par la suite son téléphone pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades et ainsi empêcher qu'ils ne se mêlent de sa vie privée et apprendre pour Loki par la même occasion. Il essaya ensuite de se concentrer sur ce qui se disait au sujet de Doom en espérant que cette rencontre allait terminer au plus vite.

XXXXXX

Il était tard quand Tony arriva à l'appartement. Épuisé, la rencontre avec les autres Avengers avait été lourde. Surtout, qu'il n'avait pas été capable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme qu'il avait laissé dans son lit. Le super héros fut content de voir que l'appartement était complètement plongé dans le noir à l'exception de la chambre à coucher quand il passa les portes de l'ascenseur.

Le millionnaire s'y rendit rapidement, pour y découvrir, une pièce éclairée par des chandelles qui diffusaient une douce odeur de miel chaud. L'homme magnifique qui reposait dans le milieu du lit était totalement endormi. Cela le fit sourire de voir l'ancien dieu aussi vulnérable, dans son lit, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'il y était resté.

Il alla prendre une douche, dans la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre. Après, Stark se rendit dans sa penderie pour enfiler une paire de sweatpants, son pyjama habituellement. Quand il fut prêt pour la nuit, il rejoignit le beau châtain, dans le lit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il tira doucement les couvertures pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Tony s'installa confortablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki se retourna et s'installa contre lui, la tête dans son cou et un bras lui traversant la poitrine pour le tenir plus près. Il s'endormit rapidement confortablement contre son amant.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le génie se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi une nuit complète. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Le riche se rendit aussi compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger sans réveiller l'ancien dieu qui l'enlaçait dans son sommeil. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, le super héros observa l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Même lorsqu'il était inconscient après l'accident de quelques jours, il avait des marques persistantes de dureté et de ressentiment sur son joli visage. Il avait l'air tellement jeune, début vingtaine sans plus. Il était difficile de deviner qu'il avait en réalité plus de mille ans quand il dormait, il était si paisible.

Le playboy commença alors à embrasser tendrement le cou du mannequin pour le réveiller doucement. Ce dernier se mit, après quelques minutes à se faire bécoter, à grogner et à serrer Tony plus fort pour bien l'avoir contre lui tout en se réveillant tranquillement. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux il aperçu le beau brun qui l'observait tranquillement et souri sans y penser.

- Bien dormi princesse? _demanda avec un clin d'œil Tony en riant un peu de la possessivité de son compagnon. _

- Hmm, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai dormi aussi bien, _répondit en s'étirant l'ancien magicien_. Tu es le meilleur oreiller que j'ai eu depuis longtemps.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir été utile beauté.

- Et puis, pour quelles raisons nous sommes-nous fait déranger hier?

- C'est sans importance, je ne comprends pas la raison qui a poussé le Shield à invoquer une situation d'urgence, je crois que Fury s'ennuyait simplement de nous, _supposa en riant Tony_. Mais je dois t'avouer ne pas avoir vraiment porté attention à la réunion, j'étais distrait.

- Je me demande bien par quoi, _dit innocemment le mannequin en embrassant tendrement les lèvres béates de l'homme à ses côtés._

* * *

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos beaux commentaires, ils sont tellement encouragent et ils nous donnent envie de continuer à écrire :) MERCI MERCI MERCI!**

**Grimmynette: Ouaip! C'était méchant d'arrêter là ! ;) (Lord Celestin) Merci pour ton commentaire! J'adore savoir la réaction des gens face à se que j'écris!  
**

**Kaori Jade: Tout à fait! c'est vrai que cette rencontre aurait très bien pu mal tourner :/ (Lord Celestin)**

**hinatanatka: ****Merci plutôt à toi de nous lire! La suite va venir à la même date que d'habitude! (LC)**

**fan-de-carlisle-cullen: Tout à fait! :P On nous fait souvent la remarque, mais je crois que c'est notre insconcient à Fredilitci et à moi qui a fait le bouot tout seul! :D **

**Sa fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelles reviews! **

Et je tiens à m'excuser encore pour le retard... je m'en veux :(

Fredilitci & Lord Celestin!


	10. Chapitre 9: Soupçons

**Auteur :** Je crois bien que c'est nous ****Fredilitci et Lord Celestin**** !

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avengers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3...

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes sensible aux couples (genre les homophobes), passez votre chemin, car on ne veut pas de commentaires négatifs sur le sujet.

**Couple : **Le couple principal est un Iron/Frost

**Note : **Nous allons publier les chapitres toutes les semaines, les dimanches principalement.

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

* * *

L'attitude de Tony à la réunion de Fury ne passa pas inaperçue. Évidemment, voir ce riche millionnaire calme et être à l'écoute étonna tous ces compatriotes. Le choque était peut-être un peu plus porter sur le fait que c'était la première fois qu'on le voyait, pour une fois, être unitâche. Les expressions variées sur chacun des visages furent assez divertissantes.

La jeune agente russe, Natasha, bien que fâchée contre le retard de l'homme de fer ainsi que de son manque d'attention à la réunion. Elle comprenait son manque d'enthousiasme, car Fury s'amusait toujours à déclarer des « conseils de guerre » et autres formes de discussions toujours aussi... lassantes voir... ennuyeuses. La rousse avait elle-même ses propres occupations ainsi que certaines missions d'infiltration pour différents pays. Néanmoins, Tony avait attiré son attention et maintenant, Natasha allait lui faire cracher le morceau. Avec un petit sourire sournois, la veuve noire avait son plan.

Clint Barton, pour sa part, semblait rigoler dans son coin. Depuis quand le Grand Tony Stark était-il devenu un grand étourdi? En effet, on ne voyait pas cela tous les jours. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas réellement un lien avant l'attaque de New York par Loki, mais chacun voyait dans l'autre une sorte de miroir d'eux-mêmes. Oeil-de-Faucon avait toujours considéré l'homme de fer comme étant un scientifique, semi-fou, qui préférait la compagnie de ces inventions plutôt que la présence d'humain. Sa relation avec Pepper en avait été la preuve. Un vrai fiasco! Cela avait été si évident depuis le début. Il faut croire que le riche n'avait jamais été un homme à avoir une relation fixe.

Steve Rogers, lui, n'avait pas compris pourquoi le millionnaire avait agi ainsi. En fait, il n'avait jamais réellement eu une grande estime pour ce dernier avant l'attaque de New York. Capitain America l'avait toujours trouvé égoïste, manipulateur et fouineur. Cela lui avait donné une mauvaise impression de cet homme puisque, à son époque, les hommes agissaient avec respect et dans la plupart des cas, avec honnêteté. Après l'apparition du sorcier asgardien, le jeune capitaine s'était aperçu d'une autre facette de Tony. Un côté... un peu plus... humain si on veut. Il ne s'était pas prié pour aller à la rescousse de ses compatriotes. Stark, bien qu'il était réellement attaché à son argent, démontrait une certaine affection pour son équipe et cela l'avait touché. Ainsi que permis de le tolérer davantage.

Un grand sourire animait le visage de Bruce Banner. Le comportement de son ami le scientifique l'amusait complètement. C'était réellement drôle de voir comment sa relation avec Loki avait commencé à le changer. Il est vrai qu'il est devenu un peu plus distrait, mais on aurait dit qu'il revivait. Une mine plus joyeuse était sur ses lèvres et une aura de gaîté l'enrobait. Finalement, le docteur se sentait bien de n'avoir rien révélé à propos de l'Asgardien aux autres.

Nick Fury était dans une rage noire. Comment Tony Stark osait-il être en retard à sa réunion? Il comprenait que le millionnaire avait besoin « d'espace » et de « liberté », mais il avait une limite quand même! Une dizaine de minutes, le directeur aurait compris, voir toléré, son retard puisque cette réunion avait été décidée à la dernière minute. Mais quarante-deux minutes... Il exagérait, il poussait la barre un peu trop loin. Fury s'en foutait complètement de la vie privée de ses agents et de ses Avengers! Qu'ils soient en relation ou non, cela ne le concernait pas. Bien qu'il avait que Tony avait cassé avec Pepper, alors le voir agir ainsi cela pourrait dire que... non, non! Ce n'était tout simplement pas de ses affaires!

Même l'agent Phil Coulson évaluait l'attitude de Stark avec intérêt. À vrai dire avec beaucoup d'intérêt, car il voulait s'assurer que ce dernier se remettait bien de sa rupture avec Pepper. En particulier, parce qu'il avait commencé à la fréquenter depuis quelque temps et voulait bien sûr ne plus être la cause de chicane ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans l'équipe des Avengers. Sa fausse mort avait amené bien assez de discussion quand les héros l'avaient finalement découvert. De plus, depuis quand ce célèbre playboy portait-il plus d'attention à un autre être vivant qu'à lui même? Même lorsqu'il était avec Pepper, cela n'arrivait jamais. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, Coulson avait compris que Stark ne pouvait pas changer si facilement, même pour une femme aussi belle était-elle.

Pour Thor, tout cela lui était mystérieux. Voir l'homme de fer, son ami agir ainsi, était très inhabituel selon le dieu du tonnerre. Il s'était habitué aux différents comportements du génie comme lorsque ce dernier était content ou heureux, il commençait à parler aussi vite que le vent et à émettre des théories des plus farfelues, mais, cependant, bien réalistes. Il arrivait aussi de voir Stark de mauvaise humeur. Alors, lorsqu'il était de cet état d'esprit, deux choses arrivaient. D'abord, il se contentait d'écouter, avec une petite mine boudeuse et ennuyée, puis coupait sans arrêt les autres pour dire qu'ils avaient tort sur certains points qu'il s'amusa à expliquer. Mais voir le super héros en métal, être aussi distrait comme quelque chose le préoccupait, c'était du jamais vu! L'Asgardien comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout avec le comportement de son ami. Peut-être que ce dernier avait des problèmes! D'énormes problèmes!

XXXXXXXXXX

La réunion venait de prendre soin et Tony venait de partir presque en courant pour aller rejoindre son amant.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient tous restés à la table de réunion, pensif. C'est alors qu'ils pensaient tous à la raison qui poussait Tony à agir de la sorte que les premières suppositions fusèrent.

— Tony...

Et c'était soudain mis à rire ou à sourire. Thor, lui, les regardait comme s'ils leur manquaient une coche dans la tête. C'est Clint qui commençait la seconde réunion de la journée ayant pour thème: Iron Man et son attitude.

— Je pensais que Tony et Pepper avaient cassé...

— C'est juste, _enchaîna la veuve noire_. Après leur rupture, elle a demandé un transfert en Australie.

— Donc, qui Stark est allé rejoindre,_ demanda Steve même s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, car pour lui, l'intimité était réellement importante dans l'équipe_?

C'est alors qu'est intervenu Thor, notre homme de foudre qui voulait enfin comprendre la situation qui lui semblait extrêmement compliquer à l'instant.

— Donc, amis mortels, vous croyez que l'ami Stark est allé rejoindre une femelle ou un mâle pour copuler...

Chacun le regarda avec une mine questionneuse. Ils savaient que Thor n'était pas habitué avec leur langage, mais de là à dire femelle et mâle... cela semblait presque primitif.

— Pourquoi, Thor, as-tu dit que Tony serait allé retrouver un homme? Il me semble bien que Tony soit tout sauf gai, _interrompit Oeil de faucon et sortir tout le monde, par la même occasion, de leur transe_. Je suis même certain qu'il est complètement hétéro notre homme, il a couché avec plus de femmes que notre nombre à tous réuni.

— Clint, je sais que Tony est bi, _répondit Bruce, qui prenait part à leur discussion pour la première fois même s'il n'aimait pas parler ainsi des secrets de Stark_.

Tout le monde eut une grosse surprise à cette annonce.

— Dans votre monde, ce n'est pas connu de voir deux hommes se fréquenter? _Interrogea Thor qui comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi ces amis réagissaient comme cela à de simples formalités_.

— Euh... comment dire... Tony est d'un genre spécial, _commença Clint en espérant que quelqu'un allait venir le sauver de ce mauvais pas_.

— Ce que Clint essaye de dire c'est qu'on ne l'a jamais vu sortir avec des hommes avant, toujours avec des femmes. Alors, on avait supposé qu'il était juste hétéro, _expliqua calmement Natasha_, mais supposément, on s'est lourdement trompé.

— Donc, ami Stark n'a pas de problèmes, _questionna bêtement Thor_?

Tout le monde le regarda et parti a rire. On essaya de lui expliquer qu'il y avait une différence entre voir un Stark amoureux et le voir fâché.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peu de temps après l'explication sur l'attitude de Tony, le prince de la foudre décida d'aller passer quelques instants, voir quelques jours, à Asgard avec son peuple qui était réellement moins compliqué que les mortels.

En passant devant Heimdall, il lui demanda des nouvelles de la Cité. Le gardien lui dit que rien d'anormal n'était arrivé. Cependant, il semblait plus secret qu'à l'habitude comme s'il lui cachait un détail important.

Décidé de savoir ce qui ce trama, l'Avengers alla voir son père pour lui demande pourquoi l'attitude si étrange du gardien.

La beauté du palais n'est pas changée et l'émerveillait toujours autant même si cela faisait un long moment qu'il avait été retenu sur Midgard. La salle du trône, en particulier, avait l'air toujours aussi grande que dans ses souvenirs. Gamins, Loki et lui s'étaient amusés à s'y cacher ou encore à jouer aux guerriers auprès des gens que recevait Odin.

Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu une pensée pour son frère? Bien qu'il avait changé, Thor le considérait toujours comme son camarade, son partenaire voir son confident. Il avait toujours été à ces côtés lorsque le véritable fils d'Odin avait fait des conneries ou pris des décisions complètement réfléchies, c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la mise la plupart du temps ou qui avait réussi à le résonner. Loki, même s'il avait changé, lui avait toujours été de bons conseils.

C'est pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise que le dieu de la foudre était venu le chercher. Il avait remarqué que le sorcier avait changé, mais pas à ce point. S'il avait pu remarqué avant le changement, il aurait pu l'aide davantage comme l'avait toujours fait Loki pour lui.

Son père était assis dans son trône. Cependant, il semblait avoir vieilli depuis la dernière visite de Thor. Ses yeux semblaient rechercher un détail qui lui échappait. On aurait dit que son esprit était ailleurs, à la rechercher de quelqu'un.

En s'approchant, le jeune Asgardien remarqua que personne d'autre n'était présent dans la salle du trône, ce qui était toujours quelque peu inhabituel.

— Bonjour Père.

Ce dernier n'avait pas sursauté en entendant le son de sa voix. Donc, malgré son air préoccuper, le père de tous l'avait entendu arriver.

— Bonjour, mon fils. J'attendais ta visite.

À cet instant, Thor aurait du lui demander des nouvelles de son peuple, de sa mère et des autres royaumes, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il était là devant son père. Il voulait savoir une autre chose que personne n'aurait osé demander.

— Comment va mon frère?

La question aurait pu semblait idiote à n'importe qui ne connaissait pas l'étrange lien qui réunissait ses deux êtres. Même si Loki était adopté, Thor avait toujours agi comme s'il était son petit frère chéri. Il en avait toujours pris soin et avait toujours agi comme si leurs différences étaient normales.

— Thor... il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose, _commença Odin_, ton frère n'est plus emprisonné à Asgard…

XXXXXXXX

Loki était dans la cuisine en avalant un bon café bien chaud. Il aimait bien cette boisson midgardienne au goût légèrement amer. Bien que cela ne faisait que peu de temps, le jeune mannequin commençait à apprécier sa vie dans cette dimension.

Bien sûr, il se sentait redevable à Jayce de lui avoir fait découvrir un métier en aussi peu de temps. Ainsi qu'à son magnifique Tony Stark qui l'avait soutenu depuis le jour qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il pensait à leur relation qui avait commencé assez bizarrement.

Assez peu vêtu, à vrai dire, il ne portait rien, Loki se leva et allèrent chercher dans les armoires quelques choses à manger. C'est alors que le surprit la voix dans le mur:

— Monsieur, quelqu'un tente d'entrer dans l'appartement par l'ascenseur. Est-ce que je laisse entrer?

— Qui est-ce, _demanda Loki en espérant de toi son coeur que ce n'était que Bruce_?

— Il s'agit de Miss Romanoff et Monsieur Barton.

C'est alors que l'ancien Dieu comprit le lien entre leurs noms et ceux que leur donna l'équipe des Avengers.

— Monsieur Banner, ce ne serait pas Oeil-de-Faucon et l'autre, la veuve noire?

— Oui Monsieur Loki. Ils se sont bien eux.

— Ne les laissez pas entrer tant que je ne serais pas dans la chambre.

Courant dans la chambre à coucher, le sorcier croisa Tony et lui dit rapidement:

— Ta chère Natasha et Clint sont là. Je m'en vais dans la chambre avant de me faire trucider.

Sans plus d'explication, Loki continua sa course vers la chambre et s'y embarra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première chose que remarquèrent les deux visiteurs, c'était que l'étage qui servait d'appartement à Tony était bien rangé. Cela les surprit, car depuis le départ de Pepper, la Tour n'avait pas été aussi propre, il avait tendance à tout faire traîner sans plus s'en soucier par la suite.

En voyant Stark arriver devant eux, habiller et peigner, cela leur fit un choc. Il n'était que dix heures du matin et le super héros était réveillé, frais et dispo… et non dans un état comateux comme l'avaient prédit les deux autres.

— Ma chère Natasha et mon cher Clint! Que me vaut votre si charmante visite, _demanda Tony avec un ton semi-sarcastique_?

Natasha soupira de soulagement, car Tony était redevenu lui-même. Peut-être qu'une bonne soirée de sexe avec sa nouvelle compagne l'avait aidé à se distraire.

— On voulait juste savoir le nom de la personne qui venait tourmenter ton cœur, _rétorqua la belle Russe_. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le fabuleux Iron Man se laisse mener par une autre personne.

Devant l'air ahuri de Tony, Clint éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Aller Stark! C'est quoi le nom de la ravissante demoiselle qui fait battre ton cœur?

N'étant pas certain de vouloir parler, il essaya de nier, mais son sourire un peu bête venait de confirmer les dires des deux Avengers.

C'est alors que Loki vient pimenter la situation... à sa façon bien sûr. Il arriva dans la pièce, vêtu d'un chandail ACDC qui appartenait à Tony avec un pantalon assez moulant, en cuire qu'il avait eu en cadeau par un grand créateur lors d'une séance photo et dont Happy avait amené de son appartement.

Sans gêne, l'asgardien s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il lui lança avec un ton tellement innocent:

— Chéri, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je t'ai emprunté un de tes chandails.

Il continua à se coller lorsqu'il feignit de découvrir que les deux agents étaient dans leur salon.

— Bonjour! Je suis le petit ami de Tony et vous êtes?

Lorsque Loki se tourna vers son « petit ami », ce dernier remarqua lueur de malice dans ces yeux.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et qui nous suivent!

À Kaori Jade: Ouain t'a totalement raison! Ils n'ont jamais de chance :D

À fan-de-carlisle-cullen: Ouaip en effet! Il reste beau comme un dieu! :O (Lord Celestin) J'ai hâte que Fury découvre la vérité! Et bien, pour Thor, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! (encore un peu de patience!)

À annadriya: Merci beaucoup! Sa nous encourage beaucoup!

Passé une bonne semaine !

La sortie du prochain chapitre sera le 16!

À bientôt!

Lord Celestin & Fredilitci!


	11. Chapitre 10 Actes

**Auteur :** Toujours nous: Fredilitci et Lord Celestin!

**Situation : **L'histoire va se dérouler après le film Avengers, donc ne prenez pas compte du film Iron man 3... comme d'hab!

_Les personnages de Avengers ne nous appartiennent pas!_

_**N'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews :) ça nous encourage et nous fait tellement plaisir !**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Thor n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler la nouvelle que son père venait de lui apprendre. Loki n'était plus à Asgard… Où était-il donc allé, comment s'était-il échappé, qui l'avait aidé? Plusieurs questions se posaient, mais aucune ne réussissait à franchir ses lèvres tellement il était estomaqué. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire, il était pourtant enfermé dans la plus profonde des cellules du donjon.

- Thor, ton frère n'est plus enfermé par ma décision, _intervint alors le père de toute chose en voyant la mine surprit de son premier fils. _J'ai eu connaissance de ce qui lui avait été infligé par les gens que tu nommes tes amis, j'aimerais m'assurer que tu n'as rien avoir avec cela… je l'espère.

Devant les paroles de son père Thor ne sut pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas de quoi ce dernier parlait, comment aurait-il pu demandé à ses amis d'allé voir Loki quand lui-même n'en avait pas la force. Il le savait bien qu'il avait été lâche de ne pas avoir rendu visite à son cadet, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre.

Il en fit part à son père et lui avoua ne pas comprendre ce qu'y était arrivé à son jeune frère.

- Ton frère a été maltraité comme personne ne l'a été depuis la fin de la guerre contre les Elfes noirs de Svartalfheim. Il a souffert des douleurs infligées pour la plupart par des gens de ta cour. Je ne les ai pas ouvertement punis encore, car je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent que ton frère a été libéré pour ne pas qu'ils partent à sa recherche pour en finir avec lui.

- Mais où est Loki maintenant? _demanda en suppliant presque Thor_.

- Je l'ai envoyé là où il a fait le plus de mal dernièrement, mais sans ses pouvoirs. Je lui ai donc accordé la même confiance que celle que je t'avais accordée lors de ta révolte contre les géants de glace. Cependant contrairement à toi, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il pourrait ravoir ses pouvoirs s'il prouvait sa gentillesse.

Thor resta septique face à ce que son père venait de lui apprendre. Il ne voulait pas douter, il ne le voulait vraiment pas, mais cela était plus fort que lui, depuis quelques années il ne cessait de mettre de l'espoir dans le fait que son petit frère allait redevenir comme avant, qu'il allait le retrouver, mais Loki n'arrêtait pas de le décevoir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand il l'avait remis aux mains d'Odin pour qu'il soit enfermé il avait bien vu dans les yeux de son frère la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui et leur père. Il y avait vu le dégoût et la rage avait semblé irradier de son corps quand il l'avait amené.

Donc, il était maintenant un peu septique face à la volonté de se repentir de son frère, mais il aurait été des plus heureux si cela se concrétisait. C'est ce doute qu'y l'avait empêché d'aller visiter son frangin lorsqu'il était en prison.

- Mais sais-tu où il se trouve exactement? S'enquit alors le dieu blond. Je pourrais aller le retrouver et l'aider de mon mieux.

- Oui je le sais, mais je ne te le dirai point. Il doit faire face à sa nouvelle condition seule. Maintenant, retourne sur Midgard et ne t'inquiète plus pour Loki, il semble s'occuper très bien de lui même.

Et s'est ainsi que la conversation entre le père de toute chose et son fils se termina et que Thor repris la direction de la Terre.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha avait l'air de ne plus avoir la capacité de parler et de son côté Clint n'avait jamais eu l'air plus constipé qu'à ce moment. Tous deux regardaient Loki sans le reconnaître, heureusement, mais en se demandant tout de même de qui il s'agissait. Surtout que ce dernier s'était assis sur les genoux de Tony et semblait y être attaché comme une sangsue.

- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret, mais j'aimerais bien connaître vos noms, _dit avec un sourire mesquin l'ancien dieu en faisant un clin d'œil au brun sur qui il était assis et qui apparaissait aussi surpris que les deux agents._

Tony devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi séduisant qu'habillé de la sorte, avec ses beaux cheveux châtain encore humides et ses pantalons en cuir qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Il se surprit même à avoir la bouche entrouverte de surprise, mais il se reprit :

- Les gars, je vous présente mon « ami » Lukas, _dit le milliardaire en mettant bien l'emphase sur le terme « ami » et en choisissant le premier nom qui lui vint en tête à ce moment._

C'est Natasha qui dégela la première.

- heum… salut… moi s'est Natasha et lui s'est Clint… nous sommes des collègues de Tony, dit la rousse en regardant rapidement Loki, _puis elle tourna vite son attention sur Stark_. Depuis quand as-tu tourné la page avec Pepper? Il y a de cela que quelques semaines tu passais tes journées en caleçon en buvant du whisky, tout en disant que tu n'allais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un lui égalant.

- OK, là ce n'est pas juste et tu n'as aucun droit d'aborder ce sujet, _répondit avec un soupçon de colère Tony qui ne revenait pas du fait que l'espionne essaie de dégoûté son compagnon si peut de temps après avoir eu connaissance de son existence_.

Natasha s'était beaucoup rapproché de Pepper depuis le temps où elle avait été engagée pour être son assistante personnelle. Les deux femmes s'étaient liées d'amitié lorsque Pepper avait cessé de prendre l'espionne comme une rivale potentielle au sujet de Tony, il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours été très protectrice à son encontre avant qu'elle ne le quitte définitivement. Natasha qui n'avait eu que très peu d'amies tenait beaucoup à l'autre femme, car elle pouvait partager plein de choses de sa vie, sauf en ce qui concernait le SHIELD bien sûr.

Quand Pepper et Tony s'était finalement officialisé comme en couple Natasha avait été l'une des premières heureuses à cette nouvelle, car elle savait comment la PDG de Stark industrie avait attendu ce moment longtemps et comment cette dernière en avait bavé à ramasser Stark dans l'espoir qu'il la remarque enfin. C'est donc avec beaucoup de rancoeur que l'espionne avait appris comment et pourquoi avait pris fin leur relation. C'était elle qui était allée consoler la femme lorsqu'elle avait surpris son playboy de petit copain la trompée les premières fois. Pepper ne l'avait pas appelé la dernière fois, car elle avait peur que Natasha, malgré son amitié avec le génie, ne le tu finalement. La seule chose qui avait calmé la tueuse était que Tony avait l'air de vraiment s'en vouloir et le regardé quelque peu dépérir depuis s'être fait largué l'avait fait moins le haïr. Cependant, elle aurait souhaité que cela dure un peu plus longtemps.

Elle avait donc décidé de mener la vie dure à Tony face à sa nouvelle fréquentation, même si elle ne s'attendait pas du tout au fait qu'il était rendu aux hommes. Ça c'était relativement un choc, car elle ne s'en serait jamais doutée.

- Tony comment as-tu rencontré Lukas? _cela fait-il longtemps? demanda donc la Russe en essayant de savoir depuis quand il était aux hommes._

- Heu... c'est assez simple… on s'est rencontré dans un bar non? _Hésita le playboy en jetant un regard suppliant à Loki pour qu'il lui vienne en aide._

- On s'est bien rencontré dans un bar, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, _intervint le dieu déchu en interceptant le regard attendu que venaient de se jeter les deux agents_. C'était une soirée que l'agence de mannequins, où je suis signée, avait organisée pour fêter tout simplement.

Loki détestait être pris pour une proie et surtout pas pour une proie facile. Il était même plutôt le contraire, il n'était pas du genre à se faire ramassé dans un bar par un inconnu et il voulait que cela soit clair dans la tête des deux espions. Il ne pensait même plus à ce qui pouvait arriver s'il se faisait reconnaître.

- Après avoir dansé un peu, Tony m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café pour parler et apprendre un peu à se connaître. Nous ne nous sommes pas revu par la suite avant de tombe l'un sur l'autre durant la fashion week de Paris et depuis il me coure après, _continuas calmement le châtain en serrant la main de son partenaire qu'il tenait_.

- Ah oui, je me disais aussi que je t'avais vu quelque part, _intervint subitement Clint en faisant figer les deux hommes devant lui_. C'est toi qui as fait la couverture du Vogue non?

- Haha! oui, c'était bien moi, répondit avec un grand soulagement l'ancien dieu du chaos.

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes avant que Natasha reçoive un appel de leur bon ami Fury qui réquisitionnait les deux agents pour une mission secrète. Bien sûr, personne n'aborda le sujet du SHIELD devant Luk… Loki, car il n'était qu'un civil.

À leur départ Tony s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pris à Loki de se montrer devant ses coéquipiers qui auraient pu le reconnaître à tous moments.

- Pourquoi as-tu joué les petits aguicheurs devant eux, peux-tu bien me dire Loki… _dit, avec un ton exaspéré, Tony en faisant glissé le mannequin de ses genoux pour y rétablir la circulation sanguine. _

- J'ai pensé qu'ils arrêteraient de se poser des questions à mon sujet maintenant qu'ils m'ont rencontrée, il valait mieux, à mon avis, de créer la rencontre que de les laisser décider quand elle se ferait. De cette manière nous avons gardé le contrôle, _se défendit Loki avec une moue boudeuse._

Tony ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'approche de l'homme à ses côtés, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui est le contrôle de la rencontre. Il faut avouer qu'il jouait sa place dans les Avengers et sa réputation en entretenant une relation cachée avec l'ennemi numéro un de l'équipe de super héros. Qui aurait peu imaginé qu'un des Avengers allait se lié avec Loki le dieu des malices et du chaos, le vilain qui avait essayé de les anéantir et de prendre le contrôle de la Terre ou du moins d'une partie, tout ça dans le seul but de gagner une vieille querelle avec son frère.

En y pensant comme ça, il est vrai que les raisons de Loki pour avoir essayé de prendre la Terre par la force avaient l'air des plus enfantines, surtout quand il pensait au casque à cornes qu'il portait au moment de l'invasion.

Cependant, Tony voulait être celui en contrôle dans cette « relation » et il voulait que Loki le comprenne bien.

- La prochaine fois ne me prend pas par surprise comme cela, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils t'avaient reconnu, y as-tu seulement pensé ? Ou as-tu simplement agi sans réfléchir comme à l'accoutumée? Demanda un Tony quelque peu énervé en se levant du sofa sur lequel ils étaient assis face à face.

- Agir sans réfléchir comme à l'accoutumer? Répéta de plus en plus furieusement Loki en se levant à son tour, dominant Tony de toute sa hauteur. As-tu vraiment dit cela consciemment ou ne viens-tu pas juste de parler sans réfléchir mortel?

- Désolé Loki, ça est sorti tout seul, c'est juste que… tu m'as prise par surprise en apparaissant ainsi… je ne voulais pas t'insulter

Loki se détourna et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher avec un soupir et un regard toujours furieux et blessé, suivi de près par Tony. Il allait l'engueuler, ça, Tony en était certain. Alors pour éviter qu'ils ne se chicanent et aussi parce qu'il en mourrait d'envieux depuis des heures, il alla se planter devant le dieu en lui attrapant le visage en posant la main délicatement sur la mâchoire de rêve du mannequin et fondit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il est pu rétorqué quoi que ce soit.

Le plan de Tony avait l'air de très bien marcher, car Loki lui rendit son baisé presque désespérément, surtout quand le playboy le regardait avec une telle lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. Tony ne dit rien, mais Loki pouvait voir tout ce à quoi il pensait dans le regard du beau brun, ce dernier passa une de ses mains sur le cou qui lui était offert et l'autre dans le creux des reins du dieu. Le génie caressa par la suite les épaules et le dos de l'asgardien à travers son chandail et le trouva vite de trop. Il lui retira donc son T-shirt lentement, tout en regardant centimètres après centimètre la peau qui se faisait découvrir.

Loki sentit ses jambes faiblir quand Tony se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à porter des vêtements, murmura ce dernier.

Loki lui sourit et retira le chandail du génie plus rapidement que ce dernier ne l'avait fait pour lui. Tony posa alors ses mains sur les hanches parfaites et enfouis son visage dans le cou de l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment. Il y posa tendrement les lèvres et commença à mordiller avec avidité la peau sensible à la base de son cou, entraînant un gémissement de son partenaire. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lit et Tony y poussa le mannequin qui y tomba sur le dos en entraînant l'homme devant lui pour ne pas qu'il brise le contact. Ce dernier continua d'embrasser, de lécher et de mordiller le cou et les épaules de l'homme qui l'excitaient tant alors que l'autre commençait à lui caresser la nuque avec sa main.

Loki fut grandement surpris quand il se rendit finalement compte que le héros descendait de plus en plus bas sur son torse et encore plus bas. C'est alors qu'il commença à détacher le pantalon en cuir de son partenaire, tout doucement, sans se hâter. C'est donc après plusieurs secondes qui parurent interminables que Loki fut enfin nu. Tony prit conscience de l'étroitesse de son jeans et grogna en caressant le ventre aux muscles de dieu grec. Il effleura alors l'aine du châtain qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

Loki sentit les mains du playboy le caresser et son désir monta d'un cran et il agrippa les cheveux de son bienfaiteur qui se mis à utiliser sa langue, ce qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner de plaisir l'ancien magicien.

Tony entendait tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du mannequin, tous les gémissements, les supplications et sa respiration de plus en plus rapide lorsqu'il referma sa bouche sur le sexe de Loki. Il était même certain que ce dernier utilisait même une autre langue, peut-être de l'asgardien, il lui demanderait plus tard.

Il avait décidé de donner du bon temps à l'homme à qui il tenait de plus en plus et il allait allé jusqu'au bout en suçant avidement le sexe chaud de son partenaire. Les doigts de Loki étaient toujours dans ses cheveux et le guidaient vers son plaisir

- Tony, arrête s'il-te plaît je suis trop proche, dit en haletant Loki.

Il s'allongea alors complètement, en offrant, il le savait, une vue délectable à Tony qui se rallongea sur lui pour allé prendre sa bouche, le playboy était complètement réveillé. Tout en l'embrassant, Loki détacha le jeans que portait encore le milliardaire et le lui retira avec empressement.

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant? souffla Tony entre deux baisers.

- Je te veux en moi, répondit avec luxure l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

C'est alors que Tony se redressa soudainement et le châtain eut peur qu'il ait changé d'avis, mais à la vue des yeux pleins d'avidité cela le rassura complètement. Il réfléchit quelques instants et un sourire un peu trop indécent lui vint aux lèvres, il s'étira et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Tony se repencha sur le corps de dieu de l'homme et entreprit de mordiller un de ses mamelons, joueur, mais il glissa vite ses lèvres sur la peau chaude de son ventre en suivant chaque muscle. Il fit couler un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commença doucement à préparer l'autre pour lui éviter toutes douleurs ou inconfort. Il massa doucement et Loki ne put retenir un cri de bonheur lorsque le premier doigt glissa à l'intérieur de lui. Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir était juste trop bon.

Il n'avait pas imaginé après son emprisonnement être un jour aussi bien et heureux avec une autre personne. Il avait cru que le bonheur lui avait définitivement échappé. C'est donc des larmes de joies qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts.

Ne t'arrête surtout pas, cria-t-il lorsque Tony commença à hésiter à la vue des larmes.

Il fit glisser un deuxième doigt et commença à les étirer doucement, en suivant le rythme de la respiration qui accélérait de Loki. Il inséra un troisième doigt à la demande de Loki qui releva les hanches. Il trouva la prostate de son amant assez rapidement, il en fut averti quand Loki laissa échapper un gémissement totalement indécent.

- Tony… je t'en supplie…

C'était la première fois que le héros l'entendait supplié et il n'espérait pas la dernière. C'est alors qu'il rencontra les yeux verts brillants de son amant alors qu'il glissa en lui.

Loki enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches dans le but de le rapprocher et il ne laissa pas leur regard se perdre lorsque Tony commença à bouger doucement.

- Plus fort… ah oui c'est bon! Continu! Ikke la meg… Ikke la meg!

Loki ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était retourné à la langue de son enfance tellement que c'était bon.

Après quelques minutes, Tony plaça finalement sa main sur le sexe de son partenaire et commença à le caresser tout en augmentant la cadence. Ils jouirent en même temps en criant le nom de l'autre.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits et leur souffle, mais une fois que ce fut fait, Tony les nettoya à l'aide de mouchoirs posés sur sa table de nuit.

- C'était fantastique, souffla le plus grand en s'enroulant autour de Tony pour s'endormir presque instantanément.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain Loki se réveilla en premier et pour ne pas déranger son amant, sorti doucement du lit et se rendit à la cuisine, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Pourquoi s'habiller quand le seul qui pouvait le voir était le gars avec qui il couchait ?

Arrivé à la cuisine il trouva la cafetière fraichement rempli d'un bon café corsé, préparé, il en était certain, par la voix dans le mur. Après s'en être servi une grande tasse, il se mit à la recherche des céréales, sachant que Tony en avait toute une collection. Après avoir fait la moitié des placards de la cuisine il les dénicha enfin et ne fut pas déçu, son amant avait bien toutes les sortes de céréale possible. Il eu à peine le temps de choisir une boite qui aperçu du coin de l'œil quelque chose ou quelqu'un atterrir sur le balcon face à la cuisine, d'où il était complètement visible.

Quand il se retourna pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait vu, il eu un choc.

- THOR !

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ils sont des plus appréciés :) Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour en laisser beaucoup ;)

Nous espérons sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir et que vous l'avez aimé. C'est bien le commencement d'une belle histoire qui débute enfin.

merci

Fredilitci et Lord-Celestin


End file.
